


Thirty Seconds

by amapotofuuu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amapotofuuu/pseuds/amapotofuuu
Summary: Son Chaeyoung has a secret that can make everything stand still. And no, this isn't about Myoui Mina.Not entirely.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 21
Kudos: 234





	1. Foreword

Hello there.

This was an idea that has been lingering in my brain for a while now. I had to declutter lmao. But jokes aside, this is the first time I'd be writing about MiChaeng: and I'm damn anxious. They're one of my OTPs so I wanted to do them justice. With that being said, I'd highly appreciate your comments/suggestions/screams at me here or at Twitter: @yourdahyunstan (shameless plugging aye yoooo)

Hope this interests you. Thanks for your time.


	2. Beep (Prologue)

If you can make everything stop for 30 seconds, what will you do?

You can steal, run, or release the most destructive fart dwelling inside you since breakfast. You can do literally anything.

You can kill, be a magician, cheat your exam answers (not based on a true story). It's almost as if you're the master of the whole universe. 

The choice is yours.

Or rather, 

The choice is Chaeyoung's.

But time is not as infinite as it seems.


	3. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just your typical first day of school... or not.

"All motion is relative. Maybe it's you who've moved away by standing still." - Jerome Lawrence

And the bell rings.

_Entrance ceremonies are boring as hell. But it's part of the tradition, and there's nothing that can stop it. Except a major earthquake or a fire perhaps? But being an arsonist is too much of an effort, so here I am making my way to the gymnasium. The weather's nice, the halls of this old building are well-lit, and the breeze is just right, it's spring after all. Dahyun will surely scold me for being late again, but there's nothing really practical to get from gatherings like that. You'll have to sit through two grueling hours of adults telling you to reach for your dreams but they'll also be the ones to turn you down and reject your passion if it doesn't fit "what the society needs.", so full of shit. Maybe arson isn't so bad?_

A slip. A pause. Funny how an unfortunate event leads to a series of more unfortunate events. But maybe that's why the Butterfly Effect is created, because humans always need a word they can turn to when chaos happens. And it is easier indeed to project the fault to a concept than to a person.

It's always the need to make sense.

_Oh._

_**Beep** _

**One**

**Two**

**Three**

_Here we go._

"What the hell are you doing? You should watch where you're walking."

A girl is now mid-air, two seconds away from falling face first to the floor. Chaeyoung approached, thinking that a bruised face won't be a good start for someone's school year.

_Okay, I should move you a bit, maybe landing on your butt won't hurt that much?_

It's always the need to change something.

**Four**

**Five**

**Six**  
  
"Pardon me for a bit, I just need to reposition your fall okay?"

Her uniform's different, must be a freshman; or so she thought. And yes, that's a really pretty face. Other thoughts ran through our intruder's brain: Can people in shock be this cute? God really have their favorites, she finally knew.

_We're almost done, hang on._

It's always the obliviousness inside us.

**Seven**

**Eight**

**Nine**

**Ten**

**Eleven**

"There you go. I hope it won't hurt. Take care from now on."

Chaeyoung took another good look at the masterpiece she created —or altered. A second to fall, a second to scream. Maybe two or three to look around and see if she embarrassed her self on her very first day in school.

**Twelve**

**Thirteen**

**Fourteen**

**Fifteen**

_Should I adjust it more? What if her skirt flips. Wait, is there anyone coming? Oh, no one. You should be good then._

**Sixteen**

**Seventeen**

**Eighteen**

_How long has it been? Holy shit! Eighteen?! I need to run now!_

She glanced back one more time before fleeing the scene. Like a graffiti artist finishing their work on their roller shutter canvas just before the store owner comes.

"See you again fresh meat!"

A job well done, indeed.

**Nineteen**

**Twenty**

**Twenty one**

**Twenty two**

**Twenty three**

_How freaking long is this hallway exactly?! Where's the exit? My fucking legs hurt!_

Remember when our Moms used to tell us to drink our milk and to run outside under the afternoon sun? Yeah, Chaeng didn't listen too. And boy does she regret it. Staying fit is a must, especially when you only have a small fraction of time to do your act and escape right after. Going to the gym now sounds enticing to her. Maybe it's time to get that membership.

**Twenty five**

**Twenty six**

**Twenty seven**

"WHERE IS THE EX— Oh there it is just a bit more. A few more steps, just a few more!"

Her breaths are labored, but what can you expect if you're the human equivalent of a slug? And who said running is fun? Chaeng surely isn't having any of it. But she must gather her remaining energy to make a turn to the left, where a door leading outside is located.

**Twenty eight**

**Twenty nine**

"Gyaaaaa!", that's her war cry. Don't judge.

**Thirty**

_**Beep** _

"Aaaah!", the girl yelled.

_Whoa, that was close! That was her right? I heard a thud. She should be okay. I'm sweating so much! Oh yeah, the ceremony. This really sucks._

She leaned her body against the wall, she needs a bit of support. The air feels so thin. Her lungs are struggling. She's dead, especially when Dahyun sees her. But isn't it thrilling?, Chaeng reasoned to herself, it's like having a grand show that you're the only one who can watch. She took one deep inhale, and started to walk towards the gymnasium.

It's always the obliviousness inside us that cloud our minds.

...

  
And so she arrives. Luckily the teachers hadn't noticed that there's a late comer ducking her way to her seat. Dahyun spotted her, of course, the girl has been anxiously guarding the entrance with her eyes since the ceremony started, waiting for Chaeyoung. Always aware: that's "Eagle Kim" for you.

"15 minutes late? Really, Chaeng?" _H_ _ave I been wrong?_

"I'm sorry bro, got a bit distracted by the hallway, it looks nice. Let's take some pictures later 'kay?", should she hug her? maybe she should. They say hugs make everything better.

"Aww— wait, why are you so sticky? Get off me Son Chaeyoung!", Dahyun pushed her away; still glaring at her bestfriend. They lied.

"Stop it you two, still too early to yell. Let me have the 'good' in good morning. Thank you very much.", Tzuyu interrupts, she always wants tranquility, but then she's friends with Dahyun and Chaeyoung. You can't really have it all.

"Sorry Tzuyu, good morning to you too!", Dahyun answered. Fixing her uniform, and looks back at the reason why she is so worked up on her first day; "And Chaeng, we'll talk later."

And Chaeyoung only sighed as a reply.

  
She really should've burned this place down when she had the chance.

...

"And that concludes our * _coughs_ * erm— entrance ceremony, may you all have a wonderful time! Now here us our Student Council president to give our lovely students some reminders for the start of our academic year."

_Wonderful time my ass. Can't you see that most of your students are either sleeping or just blatantly ignoring you? Me included. And please stop coughing to the mic, have mercy for the next one who's gonna use that. Christ. My body's getting heavy. I guess not using it for weeks decreases my stamina. I should start that "training" Dubs has been suggesting. This is tough. I feel like passing out. Please let us leave and live. This counts as torture. I even went out and did a good deed but here I am being rewarded by speeches and muscle pain. Why is this happening?_

"I can't take this anymore.", Chaeyoung sighs.

"Dubu, did you bring your bag with you?", she taps her legs for attention.

"Yes, why?", Dubu quickly glances at her, still annoyed.

"I need a Red Bull." _Please I'm dying._

"Huh? Did you—", her expression changed from semi-murderous to all worried and alarmed. That's our Dahyun.

"Yes. And I'm drained. Can I have it?", Chaeng retorts.

"Sure. Do your thing first then take my bag.", Dahyun points to the bag under her seat. Still secretly looking around to see if any of the faculty staff are looking at them.

"Do I really need to?", Chaeng whined. Maybe it'll work?

"We can't drink or eat while the ceremony is ongoing so you have to, Chaeng.", Nope it didn't. Tough luck, Son.

"Ugh. Fine."

_Here we go again!_

_**Beep** _

"Dubs where did you— oh yeah you can't speak. Sorry. There it is! Should've brought my bag too. Ah, my precious thing." She holds her Red Bull can high as she stands up. Doing a solo "Cheers!" before taking one long chug of her drink.

_That's better._

"See, Mr. Park? The gymnasium is much nicer when its quiet. No booming phlegm from the speakers, no chatter from students not paying a damn, just peace. I hope it can always be like this. Ah, just pure silence. Too bad I can only stop time for 30 seconds. But half a minute is better than none right? Aaaaand my Red Bull's gone now. Yay."

The pause almost over. She sat down and put the bag back to where it was. Another inhale.

"Well, time to go back to reality!"

_**Beep** _

"You got it?", Dahyun asked her. Chaeng looks back at her, and scrunched her nose. She's thankful for her, even though most of the time she's naggy.

"Yeah I did, thanks bro.", she held her hand. A silent gesture to put Dahyun's mind at ease. Dahyun melted to the touch. She can't really resist Chaeyoung.

"Sure, you can lean on my shoulder if you want. And you still owe me a talk, by the way.", she tapped her shoulder as an invite.

"Aye aye, Captain—", _though you'll probably just tell me to be more careful._

"Shhh! The teachers are looking at us you dingus!", Tzu's pissed. Dahyun quickly faced front, lets out a deep sigh. Chaeyoung is getting sleepy, so she just rested her head against Dahyun's right shoulder, and also held Tzuyu's hand. The latter just hummed in response.

_I should say sorry but I can feel the tiredness washing over me. Maybe next time, my friend._

...

Chaeyoung woke up with a couple of fingers poking her cheeks. She opens her eyes to see Dahyun, Tzuyu and Jeongyeon —with a camera on hand.

"Is she awake?", Jeong asked.

"Make her drool now.", Tzuyu suggested. Jeong breathlessly laughed at her.

"Hell no, I don't wanna stink. Just please wake up Chaeyoung-ah.", Dahyun replied while pinching her cheeks.

"Hm —Aw! I'm awake! I'm awake! Jeez!", the three just laughed at her. Yeah that's right she's funny as hell. And also bullied.

"Let's go now youngsters, we need to get back to class. I'll see you at our spot later!", Jeong bids her goodbye. The three also started to walk out the gymnasium and to their classroom. Tzuyu is walking ahead, not minding the necks that are breaking to see her as she passes by. Dahyun grabs Chaeng's arm and started to walk slowly.

"What happened earlier? Were you hurt? You were so exhausted when you came in. To who did you use it for? Did they see you?", Dahyun fires her series of questions softly so Tzuyu won't notice. She should be a prosecutor, Chaeng thought, she'll be the best.

"Relax, Dubs. I'm okay. No one saw me, I ran away. A freshman tripped as I was walking through the hallway, I decided to help her so she won't hurt herself too much. That's it.", she finally answered.

"Are you sure? Be more careful next time Chaeng. I appreciate your kind heart, but people trip, that's their fate. We still don't know if there's anyone immuned to your ability. Always—"

"Keep it at a minimum. Yes. Less unsupervised usage, less suspicions raised. Yes.", Chaeyoung answered. She had this talk for the nth time already. She knows what Dahyun will say to remind her that reckless actions will lead to unwanted results. But still, she listened and agreed. Chaeng understands why Dahyun is so protective. She's lucky to have this tofu by her side.

"Thanks, I will. I love youuuuuu!", Chaeng cooed to ease the seriousness in the air. Tzuyu looks back at the two, "Having a great time, lovebirds? Now strut it fast before we get scolded."

"It's your fault, your legs are too long Tzuyu-ah. We're not small! The world is just too big!", Dahyun protested. Chaeng just laughs at her bro's attempt to spare her pride. And height.

...

"Ah! Good morning! Sorry for coming in late Mr. Jang! I helped Ms. Oh with the boards.", Jeong bows quickly as she opened the door of her classroom. Her homeroom teacher just sighed; "It's okay, Yoo. Go to your seat now. We still have an introduction to get over with. You may now continue Myo... ah My-u?", the teacher is making a mess of himself now. Jeong adjusts herself so she can sit properly. She looked at the new girl. Still wearing her old uniform. She has blonde hair and quite the face. Soft features, and moles. A lot of moles. She has her hands together. Standing so straight it looks like it hurts. She looked at their teacher. Smiled politely and bowed a bit before speaking.

"Myoui, Mister.", she kindly corrected Mr. Jang. The man was taken aback with how elegant she sounded while saying her own name. Jeongyeon heard two girls yelled "OOOOOOOOH", a couple of "Holy shit she's so pretty!", "So cool!", and "She can like... get it." from her classmates. God, the thirst is real. The Myoui-girl looked back at the class, still flashing her kind smile, not minding the cult she's about to form. She bowed before finally giving her introduction:

"Hello everyone, I'm Myoui Mina. It's nice to meet you all."


	4. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes she's pretty. 
> 
> And she's drawn.

"Hello everyone, I'm Myoui Mina. It's nice to meet you all."

Jeong almost hid under the desk with how loud the cheers were for the new kid. She gets it, she's very pretty after all. Standing 5'4" with fair skin and just an overall feel of exquisiteness surrounding her, you'll be whipped. She doesn't seem to mind, she's not bashful nor proud. While everyone is moving fast with their heads turning left and right, babbling —she remains still. Looking straight ahead. She is both here and not. Like Schrödinger's cat but the non-fatal goddess version.

Mr. Jang cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, it didn't work. So he slammed his table with the book he's holding. Everyone went mute. Some flinched, but not Mina. She's still standing as straight as she has been for the past seven minutes.

 _Jesus, that must've hurt a lot by now._ , Jeongyeon reiterated.

"Erm... Myoui, go can sit to that vacant desk beside Yoo. And have her to tour you around the school. Go now, I'll be discussing your syllabus for this term.", Mr. Jang pointed to Jeongyeon who became wide-eyed with her newly assigned task.

"W-What?", Jeong replied hastily while standing up.

Mr. Jang looked back at them as Mina makes her way to her spot. "You heard me, tour Myoui around the school by lunch. She's new, help her out."

Jeongyeon retreated back to her seat, visibly conflicted. She already made a promise with Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu a.k.a. her "youngsters" that she'll join them for lunch. She was about to take out her phone to text the three that can't go when a folded green sticky-note landed on her desk. Inside it is a note written in perfect Hangul:

 _**Don't worry about the tour. I**_ _**have friends that can show me around. -Mina** _

Jeongyeon looked at Mina. She's smiling at her while pointing at two people: Minatozaki Sana and Hirai Momo —who's also grinning at her. She bowed apologetically before scribbling a reply:

_**Sorry if I looked unwilling. It's just that I have plans for lunch. I'll make it up to you! Welcome to our school! -Jeongyeon** _

She handed the note back to Mina, who read the note and gave her another gummy smile. She reached out her hand to Jeong;

"Nice to meet you, Jeongyeon-ssi. I hope we can be friends."

Jeong can't help but smile back, _this girl is kind_. She returned the handshake enthusiastically.

"Sure, let's be friends!"

...

The bell rang for the 4th time. It's lunch.

Sana bounced off her desk and flew to Mina, hugging her tight while throwing a fit of giggles, with Momo trailing behind her carrying a large bento box.

"Mitaaaaang! You're really here now! I'm so happy!"

"And even made a new friend at your first day! I'm proud of you.", Momo said while ruffling Mina's hair.

"Thank you! I missed both of you so much, it has been two years.", Mina replied.

"Aww we missed you too~", Sana answered, showering Mina with cheek kisses.

"Oh! Hi Jeongyeonie~ We're classmates again!"

"Yeah, I don't even know how I got into class A hahahaha!", Jeong replied back.

"You're lucky again this year, Mina is very smart. And she'll let you copy her homework.", Momo retorts, smiling at Mina.

"Whoa, I'll keep that in mind! I'll have to go now, Dahyun and the others are waiting for me. Oh, wanna join us?", Jeong offered.

Mina smiled widely at Jeong's idea but the other two swiftly raised their arms together to form an "X", making Mina baffle.

"I'd love to Jeong, but Tzutzu will just glare at me the whole time. I really don't get why she's so annoyed at me. Did I do something?", Sana asked.

"You flirt with her like there's no tomorrow, Sana.", Momo interjects.

"I wasn't though?", Sana innocently answered.

"Whatever you say then. Maybe next time Jeongyeon-ah. When Tzu's trauma of Sana is gone and Dahyun doesn't look like she's constipated whenever she sees me.", Momo winked at her.

Jeongyeon was laughing so much at the two's answers. Yeah, Tzuyu and Dahyun aren't really fond of the duo.

"Alright, I'll try to change their minds. See you guys later!", Jeong waves as she runs outside. The three waved back before Mina asked the two: "What happened? Do you have enemies here?"

"No Mitang, we don't! How can you say that?", Sana pouted. She's too friendly to have foes.

"We'll talk about that okay? C'mon let's eat!", Momo said while arranging the content of their bento box. And the three continued to catch up on the things they've missed while they were apart.

...

"Jeongyeon-unnie! Here!", Tzuyu waves at Jeong as she approaches the three. They're at their usual spot, under a big oak tree at the school's courtyard. While some students are roaming around, some preferred the bask in the sun while taking selfies, something they'll brag about in the virtual void of the internet. Jeong sat down with the rest; Tzuyu offered her bread, Dahyun is munching her rice balls and Chaeng is, well, napping.

"That kid's always sleeping. Is she hypersomniac or something?", Jeong asked. Tzu just shrugged, she's already used to it. Dahyun made sure to chew and swallow her food before answering: "Guess she must've been excited for today she forgot to sleep last night hahaha!", Jeong hummed in response.

"Yeah, super.", Chaeng took off the hanky covering her face as she gets up. "Can I have some of this?", pointing at Dahyun's rice balls. The latter nodded, munching another bite of her food.

"Oh by the way, I've invited Sana and Momo for lunch.", Jeong mentioned. That earned a gasp and a frightened look from Dahyun and Tzuyu, respectively. "They might be coming here soon."

"Holy fuck I—", Tzuyu quickly grabs a pack of croissant out of sheer panic.

"CHOU TZUYU RUN!", Dahyun shouted —almost choking on her food, while also grabbing another bread pack and throwing it at Tzuyu while escaping.

"Hahahaha! My stomach —ah it hurts! Ahahaha!", Jeongyeon is almost rolling out of their picnic mat with how hard she had been laughing. Chaeng is still eating, there's nothing new about this. Jeong loves to prank, and after some incidents occurred between Dahyun, Tzuyu and her classmates, they have been her favorite source of entertainment.

"Not funny Yoo.", Tzuyu throws her bread at Jeong, her unnie still laughing at them.

"You're a Yoo too, Tzuyu-ah, right?", Chaeng asked.

"Yes, but I'm having second thoughts about changing my surname now.", Tzu flatly replied.

The step-sisters are still bickering, Dahyun decides that it's time to continue reading the novel she has been into for a couple of days now, to calm down. Chaeng wanted to eat more, so she's currently walking towards the cafeteria. She recognized two voices bickering as she enter what she calls "The Jungle".

"Ya! It wasn't flirting! I was just thinking we shouldn't waste food that's why I ate the bread crumb I took off from Tzutzu's cheeks!"

_Oh._

"That's clearly a move, right?"

"I think I'll have to agree with Momo. You shouldn't normally do things like that with acquaintances, especially if you've just met them 3 weeks ago."

_Oh._

_**Beep** _

"Hello there, fresh meat. We met again.", just like the first time, she approached the blonde, circles around Momo and Sana who are linking arms with her subject. She smiled at the sight: Momo has her signature lopsided smile aimed at Sana, while Sana is pouting at—

"Mina.", _so that's your name._

"Myoui Mina. Sounds pretty, it fits you."

_And you must be a Senior too. Wow. A transferee then. You're also Japanese, right? And you're friends with Sana and Momo-unnie? Ha! Small world, really._

Chaeyoung is staring at Mina, again. There's something about her. She can't just figure it out yet, that's naturally luring. Like a Venus Flytrap, but not creepy at all. She's flashing a wide, gummy smile at Sana. Maybe to make the pouting stop? Some strands of her hair are covering her squinting eyes, so Chaeng reached out and tucked the blonde streaks behind Mina's right ear, where she saw an earring. A black disc-type, which fits perfectly with Mina's ear shape.

"Marc Jacobs? hm, quite the style Mina-unnie. Looks good on you."

Chaeng finally stepped back, time check: Eighteen seconds. She walked back to the vending machine near the entrance. She doesn't really have to worry, people are busy moving around so a little displacement won't be noticed for sure, she looks up to the corners of the Cafeteria's ceiling: no security cameras. Safe. She can't help but smile as she walks, feeling triumphant.

This ability has its perks. It can be fun.

_Myoui Mina —who are you? I'm curious._

She checks her watch again: four seconds left. She decided to do a countdown to commemorate the moment. Or the twisting of it.

"Three."

"Two."

"ONE!"

_**Beep** _

"Aaaaah! I told you it wasn't like that! What exactly do you both think of me?!", Sana is trying to defend —or save her dignity; desperately.

"A flirt!", Momo and Mina answered at the same time, they hi-fived at the coincidence. Sana just sighed in defeat.

And Chaeng?

She went back to the oak tree bringing nothing but million-dollar smile and a mission in mind.


	5. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do other people do on weekends anyway?

And so the mission begins.

Chaeyoung comes in with a bulky backpack that surprises Dahyun and Tzuyu; Chaeng isn't a studious kid so they're sure whatever is inside that bag —it's not books.

Chaeyoung massaged her shoulders after dropping her huge bag. That sure is heavy. She just mostly leave her books under her desk, to save space for her sketchpad and her film camera. She used to spend her free time at random places, drawing of taking pictures of the mundane life around her —but not anymore. The upcoming days will not be as boring like before, because of Mina. Her senses are telling her that she is special, and Chaeyoung is ready to spend this school year finding out exactly why.

"Dubuuuu yo my bro~", Chaeng called as soon as the bell rang, signalling the end of their first period.

"Something's telling me that you're about to ask a huge favor, Son.", Dahyun replied as she re-arrange her notebooks, preparing for their next subject.

"Broooo! That's not true, it's not that huge.", Chaeng defends.

"So there is a favor?", there's really no escaping Eagle Kim and her questions.

"Well... yes. But I promise it won't cause us trouble!", Chaeng did a scout's honor sign. Dahyun isn't really buying it. But listens anyway.

"What is it then?"

"Can I borrow your locker? You're not using it right?"

"Why? Does it have something to do with the bag?". _Come up with and excuse, come up with an excuse!_

"Yeah. I brought some extra cans with me. I'm thinking maybe I can store them in your locker y'know... for emergency?". _Great, you're a freaking genius Son Chaeyoung. Shit._

Dahyun is just looking at her, blankly, trying to find something. Chaeng gulped, she knows she's not a good liar. That's why she prefers to speak when it's only needed. Her speech fails her defenses, and now feels like out in the open. So much for a grand plan she deviced.

"Fine. I'll get the keys later.", Dahyun finally spoke. Chaeyoung felt her knees wobble. She made it. Step 1: checked. "Go back to your seat now, Ms. Oh will come soon."

"Alright! Thanks dubs! You're the best!", Chaeng is grinning widely. Everything is looking up so far.

But what she will learn one thing soon: She ain't as slick as she thinks.

...

_So this is really the start. This should last me for a week, hopefully by then I already have the information I need. I just have to make the timing perfect. And move fast. God I really need to exercise._

Chaeng is shoving the contents of her bag inside her —Dahyun's locker. So far events are going smooth. She's got the plan all thought out —Operation: Unravel Myoui. And no this isn't stalking. She's just curious. Yeah.

\- Stock up her supply of Red Bulls  
\- Sneak into the Student Council room or the faculty room to find her class details.  
\- And stalk —look into Mina's daily life as a student.

And did it occur to our girl that she can just gut up and speak to Mina like normal people would? Of course it has. But she won't do that. Speaking isn't her "thing"; and that's another term for "she's afraid to even say a word to her because she'll more likely struggle in finishing one sentence without making a fool of herself.". Her social skills are not top-notch, you see. She can only comfortably talk to three people in her school. And she's into conserving her energy, and speaking apparently consume extra ATPs so that's a no-go. And she'll get there, she hopes, speaking with Mina casually —when her friends stop being afraid of their seniors.

"Are you turning into an Adrenaline junkie now?", Chaeng almost climbed to the top of the lockers with shock. This is what excessive Red Bulls do. Drink in moderation.

"Holy shit! Stop scaring —Tzuyu?!", Chaeng looked back to see Tzuyu leaning against the lockers beside her. Not amused by the crowd forming as they stand there. Has it mentioned already that Tzuyu is too beautiful? Well mentioning it once won't justify this girl's visual. During their freshman year, Tzuyu was nominated as Ms. JYP or "The face or the school" in five different occasions, winning a landslide victory in every single one of them. But Chou Tzuyu declined, in the most Chou Tzuyu way possible, saying "Did I ever want your recognition? No. I don't. Let's be clear on that.", earning her titles such as "The ice princess", "Stone Chou", and "That bitch".

"Yes, I am Tzuyu. Don't you catch on fast?", Tzuyu replied.

"I... I'm just saving them for P. E. and stuff. I wanna get into fitness so...", Chaeng reasoned out.

"I see. C'mon, the others are waiting." Tzuyu starts to walk away and the people around collectively went slacked-jawed. Chaeyoung swiftly closed her locker to follow the eight wonder of the world.

"You should've brought pain relievers and some muscle patches too, you know.", Tzuyu spoke as the walked to their spot atbthe courtyard.

"Huh?", Chaeng answered.

"If you want to get fit, energy drinks aren't the only thing you need. You have to watch your diet too. And always have pain remedy handy just in case.", she calmy explained.

And this is the side of Chou Tzuyu burried beneath all the talks about her face and body.

"Start slow. Don't overdo it. And don't hurt yourself, or I'll get sad.", Tzuyu looks at Chaeng, and the latter just wants to pass out. Her puppy eyes are also not for the faint of heart. Behind the sassy remarks and the lack of facial expressions when she's with other people, Tzuyu is actually sweet and caring. Someone who'll cheer you in her own way. And has a heart twice as big as she is.

And at times like this, Chaeyoung can't help but feel guilty. She has been hiding a secret from her. She sometimes think about how she became friends with someone like Tzuyu. She's too good. Too kind. Too lovely. And Chaeng knows she doesn't deserve being lied to. But there are things that you can't just simply explain —like the ability to make time stop.

"I won't Tzuyu-ah, I promise.", Chaeng said while interlocking their fingers together. And leaning close to her as they walk past people who will never wrap their head around the idea that an odd ball and the 21st century Venus can actually get along together like that.

...

During the past three weeks of school, Chaeyoung has almost finished her checklist for making Operation: Unravel Myoui a reality.

She had her energy drinks stacked in Dahyun's locker and some hidden in different parts of the school in case she needs to run and she's too far away form her supply box. She had been jogging afterschool for her stamina. She had improved, not as sluggish as before, and can actually hold off a kilometer or two without wanting to die.

She also acquired the most important ingredient to the recipe of stalk— looking into her subject: Her class schedule.

So it wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. Too bad, cause she spent one of her weekends binge-watching spy movies to learn the ropes around "sneaking", she practiced how to lean against walls, crawl under narrow spaces and roll around floors —earning a concerned look from her parents and sibling. She actually made an effort to get skills that became useless later on because turns out, her Jeongyeon-unnie is in the same class as Mina, Sana and Momo. All she needed to do was ask. And she had received.

Which leads us to the Chemistry lab, where Momo is receiving applause from almost discovering a new compound. Sana is apologizing for breaking a beaker, for the third time. Her Jeongyeon-unnie is throwing some powder at her lab partner, which made Chaeng a little bit concerned with the person's safety... and Mina diligently listening to her teacher's instructions on how to use a buret. Making sure to list down what she needs to do.

Chaeng sighed, she's stunning when she's serious. She's also stunning even by just standing somewhere, doing nothing except breathing. She wonders at how someone can look so bright doing ordinary things.

Beep.

_I'm sorry Ms. Kang. I just had to._

"Hello, Mina-unnie. Can I have 30 seconds of your time?", Chaeng chuckled with her own joke. As if the girl can answer. "Chemistry huh? I never really see the charm in it too. I mean it's smart and all, but also very tedious, and accurate. Do you like to do things in order? or you just do whatever you feel like doing? What are your hobbies?", Chaeng inched closer, minding the equipment in between them, making sure to not touch anything, she doesn't wanna ruin whatever it is Mina is working with.

"You have a lot of moles. I hope you're not bothered by it. It's awesome, its like having a constellation across your face, makes you more beautiful.", Chaeng added.

Time check: 20 seconds.

"Alright, time to go. See you around, Mina-unnie.", and with that Chaeng backed away, maybe now is the right time to exhibit her spy skills but she'll just save it for another moment.

Making time stop is already pretty impressive.

_I wish I can show you how calm it is here. When everything is still. It's a world of its own, Mina._

Beeeeeeep

She made her way back to her class, that's enough for today. And while she's humming along to a song in the hallway, Chaeyoung remained unaware that things are really not the same as it was.

It started with a heartbeat.


	6. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As cliché as it sounds, health is wealth. 
> 
> Yeah.

So far, so good... or not?

Chaeyoung, in pursuit of knowing what goes on in a certain stranger's life —namely Myoui Mina, has been taking some "side-effects" that has been alarming the people around her. A month has passed since Operation: Unravel Myoui commenced. A few useful information has been gathered that Chaeyoung has been scribbling on her sketchpad for safe keeping. So what are the things she discovered?

Here's a few:

\- Mina is never late. May it be coming in to class, attending club meetings, having her lunch, or even a bathroom break. She is always on time.  
\- The club meetings mentioned are the school's dance club, which she is with Momo and the Home Economics club, with Sana.  
\- Mina is polite and kind to the general population, but you can only see her laughing and chatting with her two friends: Sana and Momo.  
\- She's good at her academics. Not as great as Hirai —who's a genius with an IQ of 210 —but she's definely keeping up. She speaks perfect english but gets shy often.  
\- Mina is good at dodging suitors, she knows how to decline requests of going out. When things go out of hand, Sana steps in sweeping them off of their feet. Sana is known for being popular to both boys and girls, but the majority of her cult are ladies.  
\- Mina smells like Jasmine.  
\- Mina has 9 moles on her face.

And the latest find:

\- Jeongyeon is also friends with Mina.

Chaeyoung had to stop time at 07:59 am so she can make it to class, which is a pain because she doesn't have any Red Bull with her right now. And Dahyun has been kinda off with her for a few days now. So she just sighed and dropped her bag on the side. Thankful that she won't have to attend their P. E. class for today. She's too tired to do laps. And planning to just sleep the period away in the clinic. Needless to say, her body's undergoing a decline, with all the time-stopping activities happening so often. She lost some weight. And she's always sleepy or spacing out. The workout, which is mostly just jogging around their neighborhood, is not helping anymore. She's not used to doing it for more than twice a day, but during the last month she had gone from two to five... to seven. Not all of it are being used to stalk— investigate Mina. She occasionally stops time to help a kitten in the middle of a pedestrian lane, prevent cellphones from breaking due to slipping, and that one case of her carrying a bullied boy away from the playground so he can get home in one piece.

But the tiredness is no joke. And more than that, she's still far from satisfied with Mina. She wants to see more, know more.

Be more.

And P. E. is a curse. Chaeyoung is just sitting it out though, but the noise from her yelling classmates are not giving her body the rest it needs. Their P. E. teacher had a change of heart with letting her roam during his class, which was the initial prize Chaeyoung won from guessing his name right.

So instead of sulking, she just turned her attention to her two beautiful friends currently playing Volleyball. Tzuyu still looks like a doll even with sweat glistening against her skin, leaving people in awe. Dahyun is gasping for air after their 2nd set, she's good with techniques and recieves well but she's also not athletic, which makes her a wobbling mess when she gets too tired. Like right now.

Chaeyoung stands up from her corner and walk towards Mr. Ok, she thinks Dahyun should get a substitute now, she looks like she's about to melt.

"KIM! WATCH OUT!"

Chaeng heard Tzuyu scream. Dahyun is facing backwards from the ball that was spiked too hard by one of their opponents. She's most likely get injured if that ball touches her.

As if Chaeyoung would let that happen.

Beep

Chaeyoung rushed as fast as she could to Dahyun's side so she can tap the ball away from her direction. But every step became heavier as she moves forward. Her sweat is breaking out, and she can feel her muscle throbbing madly, she mutter an exhausted "fuck!", as she continues to advance. It's like gravity hates her and pulling her away from her bestfriend. She can't be too late. No. The last time Dahyun was in danger she was just a second away from dying. Chaeng knows it won't be the same case, but she doesn't care, she will protect Dahyun. That's why she has this power. To help. To take care of the people around her.

_Just five more steps! Dammit, move Chaeyoung, you can do it!_

She heard a crack, is it her bones? She doesn't give a fuck. All that's in her mind is to drag her feet and get Dahyun away from harm.

**Two**

She made it, she's almost in front of Dahyun, she tried to lift her arm to tap the ball away but that could be the hardest thing she ever had to do. Everything just feels heavy and hot. Her eyes wandered to Dahyun —still oblivious that a ball's about to hit her in the nape, smiling at their team's libero, then to her watch, that made her gasp in fear.

**One**

"GYAAAAAH!", with that cry Chaeng gather all the remaining strength left in her body to push her arm upward, shifting the ball's trajectory to the side. She closed her eyes, hoping she's not too late.

Beeeeeeeep

"KIM! WATCH OUT!"

Dahyun was just giving a congratulatory smile to their libero as she heard Tzuyu shout, she faced forward, meeting a Chaeyoung tapping the ball away from their direction —away from her. The ball hit the gym's wall. Mr. Ok whistled, and Chaeyoung, she stood still, eyes closed, drained.

"Chaeng...", Dahyun spoke.

Chaeyoung opened her eyes upon hearing Dahyun speak, she looks fine, just visibly concerned. She did it. She saved her.

"I made it, Dubs. It didn't hit y—", Chaeng wasn't able to finish her sentence because she felt something hot gushing out her nose. She looked down only to see the world turning into spirals at her feet. Her knees gave out. A couple of screams were echoing against her ear. Everything around her starts to turn black. She's too tired to fight it. She felt a pair of soft arms carrying her as she succumbs to unconsciousness, all she can hear is the distant sound of Dahyun yelling.

Dahyun doesn't yell.

...

Change woke up to a terrible headache. She grunted at the pain, making Dahyun and Tzuyu rushed to her side.

"Ugh. Where am I?", Chaeng asked. Tzu quickly settled Chaeng flat on her bed after attempting to get up. "Clinic. And stop moving. Just lie down.", her friend answered. Dahyun is still silent. Just looking at her with an unreadable expression. Is she mad? Is she about to cry? Who knows?

"Excuse me, I'll just go out for a bit okay? I'm also get some food for this little hero right here.", the nurse said while patting Chaeng's leg.

"Tzuyu-ah, you can also go back to class now, I'll stay here with her. Make sure to take down notes.", Dahyun interjected. Tzuyu looked at her for a bit, with brows a bit furrowed, then nodded in agreement. She glanced back to Chaeng, ruffling her hair.

"I told you to not over do it, you dummy.", Chaeng wanted to replied but Tzu is already walking away. She made a mental note to say sorry later. For making her worry.

Dahyun stood up and closed the clinic's door before coming back to Chaeng. With a bottle of water in hand. Chaeng took it and drank all of it in one go, she never got this thirsty before. Dahyun is still looking at her. Chaeng is on the verge of bowing, she doesn't want to see angry Dahyun, no one wants to see angry Dahyun.

"Did you stop time to save me?", Dahyun finally spoke.

"Ah... well... yeah, I did. I'm so—", Chaeng was cut off by Dahyun suddenly standing up, with both of her fists tightly clenched.

"Why?! You already know you're at your limit! Why do always act like this?! I told you to take care of yourself first! But look at you... you—", Dahyun can't even finish what she was saying with how hard she was crying. And Chaeyoung finally understood, she was scared. Like her. They really are bros.

Dahyun is still sobbing, she keeps on mumbling incoherent words and Chaeng just knew what to do. She pulled Dahyun in for a hug. Patting her back, letting her cry her heart out. She's really lucky to have this tofu by her side.

...

Chaeng is now walking towards the school gate with Dahyun, who had been talking about establishing "time-stopping rules" from now on, to prevent over fatigue and nosebleeds. She kept insisting that Red Bulls are not a good source of energy and that they are full of harmful chemicals, Chaeyoung is just nodding along with her.

"Having a great time, lovebirds?", Both of them look forward to see Tzuyu standing by the gates, waiting for them.

"Tzu... I'm sorry.", Chaeng finally said.

"For being so damn heavy?", Tzuyu retorts making Dahyun snort.

"No! I mean, yeah. And also for making you worry.", Chaeng bowed her head down, hiding her guilt.

"It's alright, just don't do that again 'kay?", Tzuyu replied. She put her arms around Chaeng's shoulder as the they walked home.

"And I'll never stop worrying, you're my Chingu Chaengie."

Chaeyoung felt full at that moment. To have friends like this, is truly the gift.  
  


The three happily walked away from the campus, joking around, talking about getting a detour to eat tteokbokki by the market.   
Little did they know that someone's has been watching them all the time.


	7. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well. 
> 
> Shit.

Changes are inevitable. Chaeyoung never knew.

She decided to take an off from school after the gym incident, after seeing her mom fight back her tears from falling as Dahyun explained to her what happened. Dahyun almost slammed her forehead against the floor for bowing profusely, muttering her apologies for not taking care of Chaeyoung well. Mrs. Son just lifted the girl's head up saying "Thank you for being her friend", both to Dahyun and Tzuyu. Making Dahyun sob again. After things have calmed down, they had a nice dinner and Mr. Son drove the two back to their homes.

Morning came. Chaeng jolted up from her bed, then later laughed at her own stupidity. No school for her today, and the next two days. It was supposed to be a one-day break but Jeongyeon scolded her thru the phone about how resting for 24 hours is just not enough for a kid like her, and proceeded to text Dahyun for help, which she gladly gave. Next thing she knew: Jihyo, the Student Council president, texted her that she had been excused for three days, and wished for her fast recovery. Her friends and their connections.

So there's nothing much to do for today. She went back to her bed, and blasted Wouter Hamel's Breezy on her phone, humming along to it. Raising her arms and legs in the air, swaying them around like those inflatables you see outside of a store. She wonder what Mina is doing, is her desk full of letters and gifts from her admirers? Is she laughing with her friends? Is she jotting down notes or just listening with full focus to what her teachers have to say? Before, days like this —out of the confides of her school, are precious to Chaeyoung. She would wake up late, eat, and go roam around outside; taking the world in, capturing its vividness thru the films of her camera, or the space of her sketch pad. She would go to playgrounds, draw kids making mud pies and sand fortresses, the trees flowing with the wind. The rays of the setting sun illuminating all, making everything look golden. Or she would sit by the river waiting for soft turtles to rise to the shore, a chance to make a wish. She would strum her ukelele, play a chord or two, sing along with lyrics of her own. She would stop time to adore everything she's seeing, to feel it, be it.

So you see, never once had Chaeyoung made her world revolve around a single person. She has always been free. Free to move, free to do anything she wanted. Free to express herself as she is. No space occupied by thoughts of someone's blonde hair that the air carries with utmost gentleness. Hands that turn everything it touches into elegance. Steps as light as a feather. Lips that form a perfect curve as she smiles. Gaze that are both kind and dauntless. Voice so tiny and soft it makes you melt.

Never once had Chaeyoung noticed these details on a person. Of how someone's eyes can be as golden as the sun. How her laugh can be refreshing like the breeze on the riverside. Of how little by little, the free space in her mind is becoming filled with thoughts of Mina.

Mina. Mina. Mina.

Chaeyoung hears a siren's song. Mina. Mina. Mina.

Still not realizing that she had set herself up, baited, to the worst trap known to mankind.

...

And rules we're established.

Chaeyoung is woken up by the rumbling on the other side of her bedroom. She gets up to see what is going on. Dahyun is there, with a white board filled with detailed steps titled,

Project: Keeping Chronus' Descendant IN CHECK

"What the hell?", is the first thing that came to her mind and mouth.

"Okay, I only have like 2 hours here before I yeet over to cram school. So I need your attention, Chaengchaeng.", Dahyun rebuts, tapping the white board behind her.

"Yeet?", Chaeng laughs at her friend's word, "Get off Twitter Dubs, seriously."

"Not the topic! So * _ehem_ * in light of recent events that is YOU passing out due to extreme exhaustion caused by making time stop TOO MUCH, I have deviced an overall wellness plan to prevent you from over using your power, and improve your health. Also this includes a workout and diet plan, courtesy of Chou Tzuyu, to improve your stamina. We based it on the current plan? ...though I wouldn't even call it a plan, 'coz all you did was jog and drink Red Bull...", Dahyun rambled on.

"Hey, hey, I know that already, I'm sorry. So I can't drink Red Bull anymore?", Chaeng asked.

"Not anymore! Well, unless it a real emergency. But what I want to emphasize in this plan is... this—", Dahyun pointed at one of the sticky notes pasted on the board, "You won't be using your power for the meantime, starting tomorrow."

"Who's gonna keep in check? It's not like you can move while I'm stopping time right?", Chaeng teasingly replied.

Dahyun sighed, she walked to Chaeng's bed and plopped herself beside her.

"I know. I'm the only one who's aware that you can actually stop time and I'm not imnuned to it. But I'm your friend, and I saw how it affected you. And I hated it. Tzuyu and Jeongyeon-unnie know nothing yet they hated it too. We're worried, all of us are. So that's why we're doing this. There's so much we don't know about what you have, what if every time you use it actually harms you? We can't risk it. I don't want you to. I don't wanna wake up one day hearing any bad news about you. I'm not gonna take it, Chaeyoungie."

Dahyun just bared herself, Chaeyoung was taken aback with what she just heard. She knew had been selfish all along, giving in to her own whims, without giving a damn about the people around her. It's time to yield. It's not always bad to back down. Plus Dahyun's eyes are pleading. And how can Chaeyoung say no?

"Jeez... That was heavy.", Chaeng laughed awkwardly, "But yes, I will follow the plan, Captain Kim."

Dahyun capped happily with Chaengyoung's answer. She hugged her bestfriend for a bit before continuing the talk.

"Thank you, Chaengchaeng."

"No. Thank you, Dubs. For sticking out. I was selfish. I never think about what all of you feel. I'm sorry. I'll try to be better now, I won't abuse it. I promise.", Chaeng raised her hand to initiate a pinky swear, that Dahyun happily obliged.

And two tiny pinkies locked an oath, to honor and oblige, to care and protect.

...

And Chaeng is at the gates of her school 30 minutes earlier than expected. It should be an exciting day, but her shoulders are hanging low. She walked slower than usual, sighing every now and then. Ever since the talk she had with Dahyun, certain thoughts had never left her brain. Not using her abilities means not meeting Mina. And that's not good. Not when it comes to Mina. Chaeyoung is just starting to figure her out. Starting to notice things she hadn't before, but fate always has a way to win against people, even the gifted ones.

But at the same time, she wants to keep her promise. She wants to stick to the plan her friends made for her, get better, and be able to use her power normally. She can't just keep on making them alarmed all the time. It will just for a couple of weeks, she keeps reminding herself. A couple of weeks without making time stop, without her safe space, without Mina.

So she tried to lift her head up, stand a bit straight, and walked forward;

_Just a couple of weeks, Son. You got this!_

  
  
...

Day 7 of PKCDIC: It turns out, Son doesn't really got it.

Chaeng slumped her slug of a body to her seat. Bored to death, 15 minutes in to her first class for the day. A new record, beating Day 4 that's 22 minutes. She's just not having any of it. She felt so bounded. And nothing's really spiking her interest anymore. Not even the school's glorius rooftop where she used to spend most of her time alone at. The things that her teacher is lecturing about just fly around her head, floating aimlessly, not going inside —not making any sense. She took out her sketch pad and started doodling, just to kill time. She takes a look at her watch: still 3 long hours before lunch. As the lectures continues, so did Chaeng's hand.

The bell rang for the fourth time. Chaeyoung finds herself going up the stairs, heading to her personal spot in the school: the rooftop. She can see the light giving life to the halls, basking in its warmth. But it's not that exhilarating anymore, her hands did not itch to grab her camera.

In her mind, she still hear the siren's song. Humming undertones that clouds everything out of sight and pulls you in. She continues to take her steps. She just wanted to sit alone at her spot, eat her kimbap, and continue to let that tone play in her head more.

But change is inevitable. Chaeyoung must know.

The door opened, making her eyes squint, but the sight in front of her made it open wide in a beat. Her breathing hitched, she can feel all of her senses sharpen, her knees buckled —a thump rang through Chaeyoung's ears. She pushed herself to get back on her feet again.

_Forgive me, Dahyun._

Mina is breathtaking.

She's what movies are made of —a motion picture of the heroine making her way to steal the spot, making everything else disappear —and she's all that matters, she's all you'll know, taste, hear, feel. It's intoxicating, for the lack of a better term —but will words be enough to describe how she make her Pirouettes, her form so immaculate as she expands her arms with grace, and leaps for a Grande Jeté that Chaeyoung sweared by the moon sleeping at that time that it just missed the most ethereal thing that someone or something can witness in this life.

She landed on her right feet, slowly flapped her hands forward, and ever slowly extended it again, raised her other feet to end a divine routine with an Arabesque. A prima ballerina. She's the most beautiful to ever exist. Chaeyoung walked forward. Her hands holding the hem of her blouse, to lessen its trembling. Mina is excruciatingly beautiful, and her whole body is aching. Her eyes are felt hot, and her throat forms a lump she will never survive. Chaeyoung understood. All those songs were written for Mina to dance. She's what Tchaikovsky was thinking about when she composed Swan Lake. She was Vivaldi's muse. She was all.

She is all.

Beep

A tear fell from Chaeyoung. The siren's song is gone. Because here she is standing in front of the siren herself. Her world discovered a knew form of light —blinding it may be, but she will never dare to close her eyes. Never. She reaches out carefully to tuck Mina's hair behind ear, she will never get tired of doing that. She checked her watch: 20 seconds.

_I must go._

And so she backed away, taking it all in for the last time.  
She started walking towards the exit, 7 seconds remaining. She should run, but dismissed the idea; her knees are still in the brink of giving up. Chaeyoung just wished that if Mina sees her retreating figure, she would just ignore her.

But changes are inevitable, Chaeyoung will know.

**Three**

Her hand reached for the doorknob, a click echoed.

**Two**

And as she twists the knob. A certain warmth envelop her arm. Making her shiver. That's not normal.

Nothing will be.

**One**

She dared to glance back, saw a pair of hands holding her.  
Her breathing stopped. Her mind just went blank. Chaeyoung looked up to meet eyes golden as the setting sun, lips curved perfectly as she smiled, at her, to her. Her heartbeats reverberate in her eardrums. This is how the trap closes.

Changes are inevitable. Chaeyoung knows now.

  


"Caught you."

Beeeeeeeep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Are you enjoying this so far? lol  
> The pace has been slow, yes, but we'll pick it up as the story progresses. I also had to research for ballet terms and watch a couple of ballet videos to get the rooftop screen close to right. I hope I didn't messed up at least haha!  
> Don't hesitate to leave comments, I'd highly appreciate your thoughts. Look forward for the next chapters, there's a lot more to anticipate. 
> 
> Stay safe, and thanks for your time. 💙


	8. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret is out. Things will go a little darker. 
> 
> Are they the only ones?

The trap is closed.

Mina is on her 15th "Eh?" of the day, still perplexed with how yesterday's events went. She certainly did not expect Chaeyoung's reaction. Did she come out too strong? Or perhaps she just doesn't want to be touched? Or was her grip too tight? She kept finding reasons that are logical enough. And she's having a hard time.

Guess she'll have to find out from the time-stopper herself.

"Jeongyeonie...", Mina called her seatmate, who's scribbling madly at her notebook.

"Ah, Mina-ya, I'm kinda busy... ugh, this homework.", Jeong answered her, still rushing to finish everything before their teacher comes in.

"Here, just copy mine. It'll save you time.", Mina offered her notebook. Jeong looked at her like she just discovered the new Messiah.

Jeongyeon escaped today's detention and scolding. She won.

And so did Mina.

...

Lunch is going well for most of the students. The breeze is light and the sun is hiding behind the clouds. Again, it's going well for most of the students, except three.

One is contemplating of leaving the country —or the continent.

Two is just one inch away from throwing punches and burning the school down.

And the third one is just royally screwed.

That's Tzuyu, Dahyun and Chaeyoung respectively. Because of Sana, Momo, and... Mina. Which were brought by Jeongyeon to their spot thinking it was a good idea.

Maybe it is?

They've formed some sort of a circle, food out but the tension is not really making anyone hungry. No one, in fact, is chewing or saying a word.

"So, uh... everyone, this is Mina, a fresh meat. And our classmate.", Jeong took the first step. Momo and Sana clapped, Dahyun (sort of) and Tzuyu bowed and politely introduced theirselves. But Chaeng retained her gaze on the rice cakes inside her lunch box. Mina is just looking at her, calculating things inside her head.

"Oh, and that one over there having a staring battle with her food is Son Chaeyoung.", Jeong added. That seemed to snap the younger out of her thoughts and made her look at the new company that they have. She bowed her head slightly. Her mind is hazed, with a tons of questions inside it that she won't have any answer to. She's disturbed by the newest info she got from investigating Myoui Mina:

\- She's immuned to Chaeng's ability.

"Nice to meet you, Chaeyoung-ssi."

And there it is. Chaeng wished that it could just stop. That faint thud her gut makes whenever Mina speaks, or exists, in general. She's in the middle of a crisis but still all she can recognize is how lovely her name sounded when Mina said it.

Chaeng stood up. It suprised everyone when she just walked away without saying a word. Not looking back.

It's not such a good idea, after all.  
...

"You know that you can't run away forever, right?"

Chaeyoung almost shrieked after hearing that. How can she find her so easily.

Mina and her blonde hair, blowing against the spring winds of the school's rooftop. Making her way to her. Making her way to her. To her.

_I'm dying inside and your smile is not helping, Mina._

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Or share to others what I know. I do get the feeling that we might be the only ones aware.", she continued as she sits at the other end of the bench Chaeng is sitting at, minding the distance between them. She doesn't wanna threaten the girl away.

"I won't force you to speak. But it is only fair that I have questions, don't you think? Considering the events that have happened since school started.", Chaeng dared to glance back only to meet those brown eyes already fixed at her, and she just wants to confess everything she knows and even the ones that she don't. Because this is insane —how fast the tables have turned. She was the one with the power, but yet she feels so weak, against her. She messed up and the result is irreversible. But how can she even start? What is the logic or reason behind all of this? Chaeyoung doesn't even know what happened that made her obtain whatever it is that she have. She just kept on re-thinking all of the ways to explain, rejecting one after the other, because they're just not good enough.

And she knew it right from the start. From the very first 30 seconds. The way Chaeyoung moved her body. The stolen moments at her Chemistry class, and the gossips inside the Cafeteria she interrupted. She knows. Everything that she said, she heard. Every. Single. One.

And Chaeng just wished that a lightning strike would just strike her predicament away. But it's April. That's impossible.

Like avoiding Myoui Mina.

"You look like you're in pain. I apologize for imposing too much on you, Chaeyoung-ssi. I'm sure you're more confused than I am. So I won't add to that for now. You can talk to me when you're ready.", Mina finally spoke as she stood up, fixing her skirt.

Chaeng can only bow down, no words coming out of her. She sighed, at the very least, she'll have more time to organize her thoughts.

"And by the way—", Mina looks back to her again, smiling widely, "Thanks for complimenting my earrings, my dad gave them to me. It holds a great memory. See you around."

She's gone. Chaeyoung slumped her body entirely. Face heating up from the confirmation:

That yes, she remembers everything Chaeyoung said.

_I'm really dead._

...

"Mitang! Where were you?", Sana asked as she walked inside their classroom. She missed half of her lunch looking for Chaeyoung that she forget to eat. But Mina can't help it, Chaeyoung was so scared and wanted to ease her worries. She must keep it on the low for now, make sure she won't slip. Somehow she feels responsible for her, maybe if she hadn't tripped at their first day Chaeyoung won't have to stop time, and she won't be stressed about her knowing what she did.

"Just checked something in the library. We have a book report so I was looking for titles we can use.", Mina reasoned. Sana nodded in acknowledgement. While Momo chuckled at her, replying: "You can ask Dahyun if it's about books. That cute nerd is obsessed with reading."

Mina had a glimpse of her friends' situation: Sana likes to hang out with Tzuyu, or their whole gang, but the younger is repulsed by her friend's "touchy" nature. Momo is interested with Dahyun but she's being disliked because well, Momo is oozing with confidence and can be cocky at times. She wanted to help the two, she knows her friends —they're good people. They're the only ones who put effort in making Mina come out of her shell. Supporting her all the away, even keeping in constant touch while they were overseas and Mina was left in Japan.

And she has a plan.

She's willing to do what is necessary, to help Chaeng, to help her friends.

This is how the chase begins.

...

Chaeyoung arrives at her home void of energy. She had to fight her way through the rest of the day, raging with so much confusion.  
How does one respond to this? Maybe she should watch superhero movies to find out. But she's not Peter Parker, and Mina is more beautiful than Mary Jane Watson. So it wouldn't be so reliable. She sat on the couched and closed her eyes, reliving their "conversation" earlier:

"It is only fair that I have questions, don't you think?"

_Of course it is! If I knew someone can stop time and been using it too sta— investigate about me I'd be freaked out as well!_

"I apologize for imposing too much on you, Chaeyoung-ssi. I'm sure you're more confused than I am."

_I am confused. And I'm sorry too, I wish I have a solid explanation of what I am but even I don't know..._

"You look like you're in pain."

_I'm scared, not hurt. I don't want you to think that I'm a monster or some kind of a witch that will prey on you. I'm not a bad person..._

"You can talk to me when you're ready."

"See you around."

_I wish I can be ready soon so I can see you again, without any jitters. I wanna know you more, Mina. And I want to show you the things I see..._

Chaeng can be caught up in this situation too, where you can't say a damn word while you're actually talking to someone and then later on having an inner monologue about the things you could've said. And sometimes, monologues can make you sleepy.

She was about to drift to dreamland when her mom called her to the kitchen. She stood up and saw a few boxes stocked at the counter.

"Mom? What's with the boxes?"

"Chaeyoung-ah, oh... well, they just came in this afternoon. From your Grandma's.", her mom explained.

It has been three years since her Grandma passed away, but there's still an ache whenever she remembers... she never knew anyone capable of more love than her Grandma. Her hearty laugh and the nose scrunch she makes when she smiles, something that Chaeng takes after. Whenever her granny does that, she knows everything will be just fine.

"I miss her kimpab...", Chaeng spoke softly.

"I know love, she makes the best food. And I miss her too.", her mom gave her a hug, swaying her back and forth slowly. She know that Chaeng's favorite person was her grandma, and watched her daughter cried for weeks after her passing. She was greatly affected by the loss. And knows that it still hurts her up to this day.

"There's a box that is grandma specifically said that is for you. It's in your room. You go check it. Maybe the secret to her kimbap is inside! I'll call you when dinner is ready.", that made Chaeng laugh, her mother is a great cook too, but there's really something about her grandma's cooking that makes it more delicious —especially her kimbap. She nods and went upstairs to see what's inside the box. Maybe letters? Her granny likes to make handwritten letters and decorates it with dried flower from her garden. She miss those too.

She just missing her grandma so much.

And there it is. An old, dusty box that has her name written on it, adorned with flowers, trees, bees and birds: all hand-drawn, making it cute. She's convinced that her love for art and drawing came from her too, a thought that made her smile.

_"To make something beautiful with your hands, and making someone smile because of it. That is a blessing."_

_Yes grandma, it really is. You were a blessing._

Inside a box lies a letter, as she thought, also a journal and another smaller box, she opens it find a really old neckace. Its pendant oval in shape, surrounded with symbols that Chaeng doesn't recognize, and a single ruby in the middle. She put the others back to the box and goes back to the letter—  


_My dearest Chaeyoung,_

_I hope you're smiling as you read this letter, and that you are healthy and happy. By the time you're reading this, it could mean that I'm not longer here on land. But don't get sad, my child. The life I've lived has been beautiful, and to know you is bliss._

_My grandchild, I had watched you as you come out to this world. I heard your cries and your laughter. And listened to your stories when you were just a little child, not taller than my waist. I watched you grow to an energetic kid who can't stay in one place, playing with your friends. I was truly happy, but deep inside I feared for one day to come. I fear that I may not be there to personally tell you the answers you were seeking. I fear that you fear yourself for not understanding what we are and why we were given with certain things that is apart from what is considered normal._

_But everything has its reasons, Chaeyoung-ah, and so is your gift. I want to be the one to ease your worries, but your old bird is now weak, and I can feel that I'm near to my final nest. So I wrote this for you. To let you know that you are not alone and I, too, have been given a gift. I wrote everything in my diary, to pass it down to the next one, to you. In hopes of helping you understand more about what you are destined to do._

_The greatest gift is to have you as grandchild. Grow strong. Blossom like the spring, and be happy._  


_With much love,_

_Halmeoni_

As Chaeyoung wipes her tears, she reached for her grandma's diary —And braces herself for a whole new world she's about to discover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! We are now in the next part of the story. We're picking up the pace, and will be introducing new characters are we move along. Feel free to leave your comments. Thanks for your time. 💛


	9. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication is key.

Chaeyoung has been more aloof than usual these past few days. And it's staring to annoy the hell out of her friends.

Dahyun and Tzuyu have lately been hanging out with Jeongyeon's classmates. While it was good to have Jeongyeon and Mina —a.k.a. the normal one— around, the remaining two of the "Holy Trinity" have been too much to handle. They wished Chaeng was around so at least they have one more person on their side.

But M.I.A. she remained.

They noticed that Chaeng is doing better, no paleness, she doesn't look that lethargic anymore but she always go missing every lunch carrying some old book and will just come back right before the next period starts. Her behaviour earned a couple of sighs from Dahyun, frustrated to the point that she even told Tzuyu to "Talk some sense to your friend, please."

But that's the tricky part. Tzuyu doesn't exactly know how to do that.

Tzuyu has been always the quiet one in their group. At first being friends with her friends felt more of a social responsibility than an actual bonding because of how troublesome the DubChaeng duo were. Plus her stepsis who just loved to make her playmates cry. So basically she's the equalizer. The one who made the excuses so her friends won't be scolded. Things calmed down as they aged though, and she turned into being the observer.

Now Tzuyu doesn't know how to do it because she's trained to dodge, not to throw. Or to tell to her two bestfriends that she's absolutely sure something's been going on between the two of them and they still aren't telling it to her, which makes her a bit hurt, but it's okay. They can do it comfortably. She can wait.

But Chaeng needs to be back with them every lunch, because she's starting to lose her wits.

...

Chaeng is not intentionally avoiding having lunch with her clique for a week now because of Mina.

Hell no.

Not entirely.

Maybe a bit... but she also have other reasons. Don't judge.

While the embarrassment is still making it hard for her to face Mina, her recent discovery that is her grandma's diary has been keeping her busy. To find out that she's not the only one who have some kind of a quirk gave her a little ray of hope. To understand what she is. To make the people around her understand what she is. To make Mina understand.

And there goes her mind again, drifting away to Mina. Will it ever stop?

But of course Mina must have the explanation she deserves. And she must tell everyrhing to her clearly. So even if will, unfortunately, have to take some time she'll crack this one heck of a cryptic piece to know everything.

So slowly she takes one step forward to her spot to continue her research... if this even counts as one.

"Until when are you gonna keep this up, Son?", Chaeng look up to see Dahyun standing by the rooftop's doorway. Waiting for her.

"Uh... Dubs... hi, um –what are you doing here?", Chaeng is not expecting this.

"Checking on you. You have been a distant lately. Did something happen?", Dahyun asked.

"No nothing happened... I just—"

"Just what?", Chaeng is fidgeting as she internally bashes her brain for an answer.

"Uh... things. But it's no biggie, Dubs. Just reading things lately. I've been into books, yeah. I'm a reader now hahaha!", Dahyun sighed after hearing Chaeyoung's answer. This is pointless. She ain't gonna say anything.

"Fine. I can't push you to tell me, I'll leave you to it. Just please make sure to keep your promise.", Dahyun said as she walks down, back to their classroom. She's doing it again —being selfish. This has to change. So Chaeyoung stopped her, holding both of Dahyun's shoulders.

Maybe a little help is needed, and it's time to reach out.

"Can you swing by to my place later? We need to talk, actually.", Chaeng finally admitted, earning a smile from the other.

"See? It's not that hard to say something, right?", Dahyun retorts. "Let's go back now, I have cram school later though. Should I ditch it?"

Chaeng laughed at her friend's remark, as if that's possible.

"Halt now, delinquent Kim. Just sleep over at my place then."

And the two settled the rest as they walk back, unaware that Tzuyu has been listening to them all the while.

"I guess I don't have to do the talking after all."

_When they're ready. I'll just have to wait._

...

Chaeyoung is now back with the squad. Eating lunch with them. Funny how things can easily be repaired by establishing proper communication right? She's trying not to be bothered by the fact that Mina is there breathing the same air with her, within such close proximity. It still feels surreal, hearing her voice blending with her friends', her smiles being freely given to them. To them only, because she still can't dare to look at Mina. Most of the time she makes herself busy with sketching or napping —or pretending to be napping so she can get detached with whatever they're talking about but still be able to listen.

So everything is back to normal except the reoccurring instances of Dahyun and Chaeyoung coming to school together, whispering things and just being flat out wierd.

And it's starting to irk Tzuyu, a bit. A bit. But she still opted to act cool and understand. Things do take time. And good friends wait.

_It's okay. When they're ready._

...

Mina is feeling an emotional dilemma.

It is a dilemma, true to its very definition — a difficult situation where you have to make a choice. To choose whether you're worried or relieved.

Can both exist at the same time on equal increments?

Because Chaeng is here, with them. But is also blatantly ignoring her. So she's relieved and worried at the same damn time it's driving her nuts.

Control.

At a very young age, Mina has been taught that the key to doing everything flawlessly is to always remain full control over it. You have to make a perfect twirl? Make sure to excecute the right amount of force to make your body turn. You want to hit the note right? Breathe from your mouth and make sure your posture is correct. You want to get an A+ on your Home Ec.? Bake the batter in a pre-heated oven at 350°F for exactly 45 minutes.

Control the elements that can affect your success, and victory is yours. That's what her dad used to say.

And that's just what she needs to do. Control herself.

Wait for Chaeyoung to speak. Ask what she wants to ask. And be friends. That's all.

But she's getting impatient, she's acknowledging it. To Mina, risk is something she doesn't want to entertain. She wasn't raised to risk, she was raised to be sure.

To win.

"Mina? How did you meet these two by the way?", her thoughts were cut off by Jeongyeon. She hasn't told that story yet, she remembers. And with a polite smile she shoves her dilemma to the farthest place in back of her mind.

After all, she has excellent control.

...

For every theory to be proven right. It must be put to test.

A few more days passed. The things she saw kept on repeating itself making a mockery on someone's patience. And it's getting thinner and thinner by the hour.

"I don't have cram school today, and I got extra clothes stored in your closet right?", Dahyun asked as they walk out of their room, Chaeng nodded in response. "We'll have to get back to page 110. I think we can get some related articles from the ne—", Tzuyu followed behind, but as soon as she came closer, Chaeng panickly elbows Dahyun, making the poor girl gasp in pain.

"Tzu, the guys from the photography club we're looking for you again, did you ditch them again?", _Desperately tried to dodge it again, I see._

"Wouldn't really call it 'ditching', I never said yes.", she answered.

"B-but maybe you can try? Even Jihyo-unnie wants you be the poster girl, Tzuyu-ah.", Dahyun joins in after recovering from the blow she got.

Tzuyu answered with a short hum. She's not interested in being the face of the school and be the sole purpose of the student admissions increasing, it's not good to trick people. Plus she's too bothered by these two dimwits obviously texting each other as they walk side by side.

Can she wait?

And standing by the gates, is Jeongyeon, with the "Holy Trinity" –the school's newly-created name of Momo, Sana and Mina. The three had extremely gained more popularity as days passed. Stories about them spread around like wildfire, inviting the moths in. Jeong is just waiting for Tzuyu, she made a promise to treat her something she personally baked, from the store she's working part-time at. When the three heard it they excitingly asked to tag along as well. Dahyun and Chaeng made a pass though, which is unusual for them, they never turn down anything that's free. She just decided to bring some to them tomorrow.

The youngsters are now visible, and out of nowhere Jeong instructed Momo, Sana and Mina to hide the bushes for a good 'ol jumpscare, the prize are free milkshakes —of their own choice. Momo moved like Sonic, followed by a giggling Sana, and Mina, who was tugged into submission by the first two.

And so they wait.

But someone can't anymore.

She snapped.

"What a pair of idiots. Stop texting while walking and just talk already!", Tzuyu loses it.

"Huh?", Dahyun and Chaeyoung answer in chorus.

Tzuyu chuckled bitterly. _Alright, then. If you can't say it, I'll just have to let you know that it's okay._

"I get it now. I do. And it's okay! I've been waiting to tell you that it's okay and I'll understand but you just can't seem to admit it huh... why?", Chaeng is currently breaking in sweat, unable to function right. Dahyun is formulating explanations A to Z while looking wide-eyed back at Tzuyu.

The four behind the bushes were in shock, Tzuyu? Yelling? And what's with the other two? Why do they look like they've been electrocuted?

"W-wait, Tzuyu-ah, wait, I don't get it.", Dahyun is trying to get a clue, of how Tzuyu found out. This is BAD bad. And Chaeyoung is still frozen in her place.

"You don't get what? That I can accept it? That I can stay with you guys? That I can remain a friend?", Tzuyu is relentless, she needs to be. Or else the point won't get across.

"Tzuyu-ah, let's talk somewhere else okay? There's a lot of people here. Please...", Dahyun held her arm, pleading. Dahyun is thinking of damage control now. She can't let Chaeng be exposed completely.

"I... I just don't want you to get scared.", Chaeng finally answered, tearing up. She never expected this. But the guilt, and fear just hit her hard. And she can't fight back.

Jeongyeon is contemplating whether she should come and stop whatever is happening in front of them. And the three beside her is just as clueless. The youngsters have never fought like this, ever, and she can't think of anything. This never happened before.

"Chou Tzuyu.", Dahyun's voiced changed from soft and apologetic to stern and cold. That voice made the spectators in hiding shudder in fear... "Stop."

"Why? Why would I get scared? Do you really think of me like that? A bigot?!", Tzuyu's voice cracked. Jeongyeon heard enough, Sana stood up. Momo slumped back to her spot...

"A what? Tzu—", Dahyun can't follow anymore.

"Why wouldn't I support you two? Why would I get scared of you and Chaeng dating?!", Tzuyu finally said it.

Jeongyeon stopped moving. Sana gasped three days' worth of oxygen. Momo closed her eyes, breathing heavily.

And Mina?

Mina, for the first time in her life, experienced what losing feels like.


	10. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well. Shit happens. Even to the smartest ones.

  
"Why wouldn't I support you two? Why would I get scared of you and Chaeng dating?!"

Those words rang through the walls of Mina's mind. She is currently sitting behind the bushes by the school's gate. Facing back, away from the scene. She saw Momo glued to her place too, eyes closed, shoulders heaving up and down. Up and down. Still stuck. She wondered about how Momo feels right now. She wonders what it is she's feeling, herself. She can't point it out yet... because she's certain she haven't felt this before. Ever.

She remained still for a few more moments before Momo tugged her arm, she knew what it meant:

_Let's get the fuck out of here._

And she nodded.

...

Dim are the lights inside her room. Like the glim in her eyes as they walked in not too long ago.

Sweating madly, bodies synced in waves. Breathing frantically as they move closer and closer to their end. Mina's body is trembling, and Momo went for the final hit.

It was done.

Their exhausted figures lay down side by side, and nothingness prevailed inside a room for two. Mina closed her eyes again.

_"Control. That's how we, the Myoui, rule."_

_Is there even a competition?_

Mina felt hands traveling across the glistening skin of her arm. Nails gently grazing on top. She opened her eyes to see Momo, eyes anticipating, and that lopsided smile visible again.

"Round 2?"

Mina is just tired. If she can just be transported back to her room in a stretcher, she'll take that.

"I'm spent, 'mo. I just wanna sleep.", she finally answered.

Momo gets up, grabbing a towel waiting. Mina is still Mina.

"C'mon. I know you missed this. We used to do this a lot before, right?". Offer number two, Mina hummed. Yeah, they sure did.

And she shouldn't even be thinking about things that doesn't concern her, but here she is.

"Come on, one more song Minari! We have to move! We have to de-stress!", Momo reasoned out.

Mina feel steps going farther away from her, she closed her eyes again.  
What is going on? What is going on inside her brain?

_What is happening to me?_

Is it her ego? She's certain that those moments were real. They were, right? She felt everything stop. She heard steps, her steps. They weren't as hefty as Momo's. But just as sure. She felt her gaze, her touch, her words. And what is there to doubt? What is there to misunderstood?

_Did I just really got it wrong?_

"I haven't even got to give her a proper compliment.", she added. Mina jolts up after hearing that. It isn't about her, she should help Momo. She doesn't even need to be bothered. Of course people can date. What's the problem?

"But I guess it's better this way right? I mean, with her bestfriend. At least she didn't end up with some random dude who'll make her his trophy girl.", Momo slumped back to the floor again. Mina grabbed a bottle of water.

"Hey now. You're not so bad yourself, Momoring.", Mina answered while patting Momo's back.

"Wished she saw that.", Momo retorted in defeat.

"Yeah.", Mina agreed.

And maybe that's the thing about waiting. The odds aren't fond of people with patience. Like her. Like Momo. Maybe fate wants people who are ready. Ready to speak, to charge, to lead. But Momo and Mina, they chose to stay still. And this is what they got.

A sigh escaped from her lips unknowingly.

_I was wrong. That's it._

...

"Why wouldn't I support you two? Why would I get scared of you and Chaeng dating?!"

Chaeng looked at Tzuyu.

Dahyun looked at Chaeng.

Tzuyu looked at Sana who just popped out of thin air, behind the bushes. Followed by her sister, who's mouth may just malfunctioned as it remained hanging open.

5 minutes has passed. No one is saying anything.

Tzuyu, bowed her head low as the realization hit her. She messed up. She just outed her two bestfriends... the very ones she said she'd wait for even if it takes years because it's okay. All because she felt left out. She's even shittier than she initially thought she was. Way worse. And she just wants to run away from them, from all.

Or she wants to kneel down and beg for mercy, or just die right on the spot. This is the worst thing someone can do to someone. And Tzuyu just did it to them.

She'll never be forgiven. That's what she thought. 

And her thought was cut by the booming sound of someone laughing... then another one joined in. She looked up to see Dahyun kneeling in front of her, both her hands placed on her tummy, sounding like a helicopter. Chaeng lying on the ground, kicking Dahyun, just looking like she's about to die from scream-laughing so hard.

And the two bystanders is just as perplexed as Tzuyu.

Eventually the two calmed down, wiped their tears and fix theirselves.

"This is a misunderstanding Tzuyu-ah... and Jeongyeon-unnie. And Sana-unnie?? What were you doing here too?", Dahyun finally spoke.

"We're not dating ChouTzu.", another snort came out of Chaeng. She felt relieved, still guilty, but she can tell the truth some other time. Just not now.

"Huh? But you two—"

"Were actually planning... ah —a picnic! a surprise picnic, for us.", Dahyun quickly retorted. She glanced at Chaeng, a signal to just go along. Chaeng nodded back at her.

"We thought that you... that you might be missing Gucci! So we are uhm —thinking about taking you to a dog cafe. That's it. Yeah.", Dahyun added.

Tzuyu felt like a bucket full of ice has just been poured onto her.  
She got it wrong. How can she thought about that? But they surely looked like lovebirds...

"Why didn't you...", Tzuyu is blushing madly, she really messed it up.

"Oh boy, that was funny. But it's okay.", Dahyun went to hug Tzuyu, who still has her face covered with her hands. Gotta change the topic. She can't have more questions asked to her.

"I'm so confused. What just happened?", Jeongyeon chimed in.

Sana is just cooing from how cute "her Tzutzu" looked, and also ran to hug her and Dahyun.

Tzuyu, who hates too much skinship, wasn't able to push away Dahyun, or even Sana. She just can't. She's too busy beating herself up, internally.

"Where are the others?", Jeong asked, checking behind the bushes. To which Chaeng responded with "Huh?".

"Momo and Mina... there were just here.", Jeong nonchalantly answered.

"Really?", Dahyun asked. Breaking the contact.

"Yeah, we hid behind the plants because Jeongyeonie said she'll treat us milkshakes. Momoring and Mitang were just there... where did they go?"

Chaeng gulped hard. This is bad.

"H-how long have you guys been hiding?", she asked while gripping the hem of her shirt for dear life.

_Please let me be wrong. Please._

"The whole time? Yeah.", Sana answered, still holding a steaming Tzuyu in her arms.

Fate must really hate people who wait.

_Fuck me._

...

"My lord.", a woman enters the room. Dressed in a red robe, she slowly walks forward, placed a folder above a fine marble table, and backs away, bowing.

"So it is true then? The last Guardian has died?", the man asked.

It wasn't really a question, it was victory.

And every win deserves a prize, right?

"Yes, my lord.", the servant confims. She didn't get what he meant, fear numbs the brain sometimes.

"Good. Call the others.", he commands.

A few came in right after. All kneeling before him.

Ready.

"Find the new one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one, I know. But hope you'll enjoy it, still.   
> Thanks for your time.


	11. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bike rides are fun. Some wishes come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest listening to Can I Call You Tonight - Dayglow at the fouth part of the chapter, if you'd like. Thanks!

Since when did the air became so hard to breathe in?

She takes a step.

...

The events that transpired after that afternoon seemed like a blur to Chaeyoung. In a sense that reality seemed to have been omitted of a puzzle piece in her life so perfectly, as if it almost never existed. A figment of her imagination, Mina is, except she is in every thought, every glance, in every waking moment Chaeyoung experiences. But too far to be true.

Is she tripping?

After a messy conversation carried out by Dahyun to pacify the round of questions that came their way, she decided to stop the after school diary-decoding sessions. Though she doesn't want to, she knows her mind won't work at all after she knew that Mina was there and she had heard everything. Every. Damn. Thing. And for some reason, Chaeyoung is so petrified by that. But why?

Why does it make her wanna shout at the top of her lungs that it isn't true? Why does she want to trace her every step, find out every detail about a person she barely knew? Why is every, every thought is Mina and Mina and Mina? And it doesn't stop.

Why can't it stop?

Another day went by.

She lied down, beaten, no sight of Mina again. She searched everywhere, sneakily. Her classroom, the Chem Lab, the Auditorium, the H.E. room, the rooftop, the library, the jungle, the courtyard, the rooftop that's locked, even the bushes by the school gates and all the restrooms, that made her look like a creep —everywhere. But no Mina.

No Mina. Physically. Just the sweet scent of Jasmine, lingers.

There's a track, but no source.

And all of this is making her bonkers.

She rolled around her bed, lost in a mess of her thoughts. Time passed and sleep has taken over her, but one thing remained: Mina

...

A week has passed, Chaeyoung painfully remembers.

Tzuyu still looks at her with sorry eyes, Dahyun is still reminding her of the promise she had already broken. Jeongyeon still rushes to go home so she can make it to her shift at the bake shop.

Everything seemed to go on yet Chaeyoung is stuck.

Stuck in her thoughts. Stuck on the days that start and end with dull colors, with nothing to excite her. No spark in going out to take the world around her. Like listening to your favorite song, over and over, but realizing that it doesn't carry the element that made you so hooked to it anymore. And it goes on, ever so slowly, mocking the void inside her consuming the good she once learned to appreciate and be content with.

Is this how being trapped feels like?

...

With sketches scattered around the floor, Chaeyoung was woken up by her mom yelling for her to come down. Time check: 2 pm. She sighed, no need to be so energetic for, it's a Saturday. She dragged her body downstairs to be welcomed by a shopping list. She looked at the list, then to her mom, and back to the list.

"Your turn to do the grocery, remember?", her mom said while drinking her Jasmine tea. Jasmine. Mina. No. Stop. Chaeyoung shook her head, driving away the thought. She nodded and went up to get her hoodie and the keys to her bike lock.

"Might as well do something productive today.", she mumbles to her self as she leaves.

She pedal her way to the super market, earphones blasting the same song on repeat, just loud enough to hear the lyrics, and the noise of the world around her.

_I feel close_   
_Well maybe I'm not, heaven knows_   
_It's a spotlight stuck on the ceiling_   
_Why are these the things that I'm feeling?_   
_There's so much time_   
_For me to speak up, but I keep quiet_   
_I'll complicate the most of the mantra_   
_The power is out and I can't turn the fan on_

She arrives at the place after 5 minutes, locked her bike, grabbed a cart and started the little scavenger hunt across identical shelves aligned. Piece by piece she crossed out the list. Making sure nothing's missing. She smirked —nothing missing? Yeah. Totally.

_So can I call you tonight?_   
_I'm trying to make up my mind_   
_Just how I feel_   
_Could you tell me what's real?_   
_I hear your voice on the phone_   
_Now I'm no longer alone_   
_Just how I feel_   
_Could you tell me what's real anymore?_   
_'Cause I wouldn't know_

She queued to check out, just staring at the bustling aura of the people around her. Always catching time, like they never had enough. It is never enough. The line moved bit by bit, carts advanced, Chaeyoung is lightly tapping beats against the handle, waiting for her turn. She checks the list once again, she got everything. Okay. But every 2 minutes and so she look at the same exactl list, making sure. Why does she feel like she had forgotten something?

_Voice so low_   
_Sneaking around, so it goes_   
_I always try my best to listen_   
_Picking up things that I can fidget_   
_Circle speed, pacing around, watching my feet_   
_Batteries drain, I get the memo_   
_I think that I might have to let you go_

And finally she's done. After a few awkward nodding and "no thank you's" to some of the sales people by the store's doorway, she made her way back to the parking lot. She secures the grocery on the front basket of her ride, she hop and breezes her way back come.

But things always don't go the way you want to.

So she finds herself by the side of the river, resting on bench, just staring blankly at the small, calm waves approaching the banks. She saw one of the stones move. But then she remembers that stones don't move on their own, she stood up, ducked towards the rails.

A litte head appeared. Chaeyoung gasped.

A turtle.

_So can I call you tonight?_   
_I'm trying to make up my mind_   
_Just how I feel_   
_Could you tell me what's real?_   
_I hear your voice on the phone_   
_Now I'm no longer alone_   
_Just how I feel_   
_Could you tell me what's real anymore?_   
_'Cause I wouldn't know_

It's an old belief that spotting River turtles by the banks mean good luck to its discoverer. A rare chance to make a wish, without tossing a coin, and praying it'll manifest. Chaeyoung is not a big fan of superstitions. But here she is clasping her hands together, with eyes shut;

"Just this once. Please.", a beggar's plea to the powerful.

Chaeyoung opened her eyes, the turtle is gone. She laughed at herself, only twats would really believe that a reptile can be a replacement for genies. And yet she still went for it. Desperation really makes you do foolish things. It's almost 5, time to go home. She turned back, with a sigh, to get her bicycle. Stopping after noticing something—

The smell of Jasmine.

_Don't go, don't go so easy_   
_Don't go, don't go and leave me_   
_Don't go, don't go so easy_   
_Don't go, don't go and leave me_

"This can't...", Chaeyoung turned to see where the scent came from. And there she is, ducking seriously by the rails. Pouting. Is she also finding river turtles? Her hair is tied to a messy bun, strands peeking out –but still a masterpiece. Wearing denim shorts and an oversized tee tucked in the front, a look completed by a black backpack hanging on one shoulder.

Chaeyoung now believes. Bless all the river turtles in this planet.

She leaned back, tired of looking for something so elusive. She lifted her head to be welcomed by the warmth of the Seoul sun. It's always just right. The dance rehearsals have been exhausting her a lot, but also takes her mind off things she'd rather not dwell on. Or don't have the right to. Who believes in these anyway? Maybe she just need to take a long shower, and another to level up in her game. She checks her phone, 05:10 pm. She started to walk away from her spot, the sun is still basking her nicely.

She heard a couple of steps. Those that are not hefty, but just as sure. She really needs to rest.

"Mina!"

_Don't go, don't go so easy_   
_Don't go, don't go and leave me_   
_Don't go, don't go so easy_   
_Don't go, go_

Mina faced her.

Hey eyes wide open, glowing as rays passed through the orbs that are staring back at Chaeyoung. Golden. Dauntless. Kind. All and more.  
She felt a rush dawdling from the base of her feet upwards, a steady current igniting every nerve in her body. She felt this before, at the rooftop, the first time she saw Mina dancing. The vividness of every detail that burns through her mind.

_So can I call you tonight?_   
_I'm trying to make up my mind_   
_Just how I feel_   
_Could you tell me what's real?_

Just a few steps apart... but Chaeyoung can't move. Neither do Mina. They are standing still on their places, waiting. What's it gonna be? Chaeyoung started started to think of what she'll say, making her brows furrow in concentration, making Mina chuckled at the sight. Maybe she's still not ready, she thought. The right thing to do is to say goodbye. She closed her eyes for a bit, gathering her words. And so she will.

_Since when did the air became so hard to breathe in?_ , Chaeyoung thought. She remembers everything that happened the last two weeks of her life. It's a blur. And dull. A dull blur. That might not even be the right way to describe it but all she knows is; right now. Colors are bursting in every facet of the view before her —and that she can't go back to the lifelessness of yesterday.

So she takes a step.

"Ask me.", another one.

"Mina-unnie, ask me...", one more.

"Anything you want.", Chaeng said, still fixed at the girl in front of her, the scent of Jasmine filling her senses. She is scared, but alive. More than ever.

_I hear your voice on the phone_   
_Now I'm no longer alone_   
_Just how I feel_   
_Could you tell me what's real anymore?_   
_'Cause I wouldn't know_

She smiled at her. That perfect curve Mina's lips make, is even more perfect up close. And she can never get over that experience, Chaeyoung knew.

Mina breathe deeply before giving her answer.

_Who cares if I'm wrong?_

  


"Can I have 30 seconds of your time?"


	12. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A coin has two sides.
> 
> And sometimes you aren't really the only one out there.

"Can I have 30 seconds of your time?"

Chaeyoung remained dazed in front of her.

And Mina's heart is beating.

It has always been beating before, but she never felt it. Not when she's taught at a young age the anything uncontrolled is abhorrent. Especially the ones that are inside us. That to be on top is the only way for her to live —nothing less. So she hid, she tucked, she pushed it deep down. She did not shed a tear when her mother died. Or flinched at the ache she felt when she had to do 32 Fouettes despite an injured knee. She remained calm when Ray, her most beloved dog, needed to be taken down due to his old age. She just simply sat with him the whole time, and planted a small kiss on Ray's head as her best friend of 10 years closed his eyes for the last time.

Because nothing distracts a Myoui. Not even themselves.

But tell that to Mina who's on the verge of running away because she doesn't know if she said the right thing or she just made Chaeyoung malfunction. She just wanted to return the joke Chaeyoung thought she just had all to herself at the Chemistry Lab. But then maybe Mina doesn't really have any humor in her body. She remained still until Chaeyoung snapped out of her bubble.

"Ah! Yes, Mina-unnie. We... uh, w-we can talk.", the younger finally replied, visibly fidgeting. Eyes shaking. She is one awkward fellow.

 _At least she spoke, I did not broke her._ , Mina quietly lets out a sigh. She gave another smile at Chaeyoung, hoping to get her message across —also, speaking isn't that fatal.

_I'll just say it then._

"Thank you, Chaeyoung-ssi. You can ease yourself now, it's okay."

And there it is, her dimples. That deep, poke-able feature that peeks out of their hiding when she smiles, Mina remembers it clearly. She never intended to but there are details that are hard to miss, like how she scruch her nose when she laughs; how loud it sounds, or how her mouth always hang open when she's thinking. She sat on the bench and Chaeyoung followed quickly, forgetting that she has groceries to deliver, hooked to Mina's welcoming aura.

"Since you were brave enough to speak, I'll give you a headstart, ask me first.", Mina said as Chaeyoung sits beside her, eyes still wide —glimmering. And she's not beware of the small space in between them anymore. The younger's voice rhymed well with the wind, Mina tapped her feet, along to the tune she can only hear.

Her heart beats, she can feel it. But no, she doesn't mind.

This is really the beginning.

...

  


"What the hell are you doing? You should watch where you're walking."

_What?_

Mina heard foorsteps coming closer, and closer. The voice echoed through Mina's ears —distorted, distant; as if the speaker is underwater and not actually a meter away from her. The last thing she remembers is her foot tripping over the other, making her lose her balance. Then everything went white. And now she's mid-air and her face is about to kiss the floor.  
  
Except it didn't.

She felt hands on her shoulders that pulled her up, twist her around, leading her. A puppet she became, abiding to the commands of the person whose face she still can't see, and her muscles ain't moving, even how much she tries to.

Everything is a blur, it's almost hard to picture that she's still at the same hallway, going to the gymnasium, at her first day in a new school.

"There you go. I hope it won't hurt. Take care from now on."

_What is going on?! Why can't I move? Are those my papers floating in the air?_

Mina is beyond perplexed at this point. Trying to get a hint of what this could possibly be, to take a look and know who this girl is, and why it seemed like she is okay with things mysteriously hanging steady without anyone or anything holding it. She puts everything to make her eyes move but to no avail. She's completely paralyzed. Every second feel like it's being dragged longer, and she can't do anything.

"See you again fresh meat!"

She's now facing the ceiling, and the steps are now getting farther and farther away. Mina can't process how this came to be, she already accepted her fate of hitting the floor with her forehead the moment she felt her weight shifted weirdly. And now she's partly floating and partly terrified. It's not like everday the universe decides to stop itself. Literally.

Everything is quiet. The steps are gone.

A white light flashed before her eyes again.

"Aaaah!!", she yelled as gravity returned, making her butt hit the floor —her voice is back. The papers finally fell down, and the rustling of the leaves outside the hall became audible again. Mina touched her chest, still sitting on the floor, the thing inside is beating frantically. Breaths. Big, deep breaths. She's still alive, and no bruises. She was suspended in the air for quite a few moments but no injuries nonetheless. She remembers the steps, making her stand up quickly, running to the hallway to catch the person responsible for the mess wilding in her ribs. Only to find nobody.

She choose to go to the clinic to have herself checked than to continue to the gymnasium. She still has a class to get to. Drained, she slept the whole entrace ceremony away with questions she don't have any answers to.

Mina was convinced that it was a hallucination.

Until she was proven wrong.

It was halfway through lunch, she was with Momo and Sana, looking for a suitable dessert at the cafeteria. Arguing whether taking a crumb of bread from the corner of someone's lips is considered flirting. Sana is losing the debate to Momo, and she couldn't help but agree, teasing her bubbly friend has always been a delight. She was smiling at Sana when she was stunned by a white light –and there she is again, unable to move; but still fully aware of the familiar steps that resounds to her ears.

"Hello there, fresh meat. We met again."

_That's her... from the hallway._

Mina wanted to jolt away, or face the girl who's making it so hard for her to control her own body. She still doesn't know why everyone stops when she comes by. Is she a ghost? An alien? Or is Mina suffering the aftereffects of sleep deprivation because of playing too much games? She arrived at the most realistic answer, hallucinations —until she felt something grazed her cheek, and touched the back of her ear. Her surroundings might be hazy but the sudden volt she felt as the stranger's fingers came in contact with her skin is crystal clear —and lingering.

"Marc Jacobs? hm, quite the style Mina-unnie. Looks good on you."

And she heard that. Ghosts do not know brands, or so she thinks, meaning the only truth in this echoey, warped reality is that this girl —who she still can't see, is the one causing it. She's making time stop... to talk to her?

She heard the girl count to three, and everything went back to normal, the bickering of her friends, the smell of fried food. She quicky glanced back to the door, only to see it swinging. The girl is gone. She wanted to run to the door and chase her but was stopped by Sana begging her for some yogurt. She decided to let it pass for now.

Because she something's telling her that it won't be the last.

And it wasn't.

Chemistry Lab. Her class is in the middle of studying how laboratory apparatuses work and Mina, as diligent as she has always been, is taking complete notes. Preparedness is equals to safety, and safety is an A+. She's in the middle of writing about burets when she felt everything slowing down, white surrounding her sight again, she did her best to lift her head up, making sure she won't miss the girl's face this time.

"Hello, Mina-unnie. Can I have 30 seconds of your time?"

And she succeeded.

The time stopping mystery has doe eyes and plump lips, a cute nose, and a mole perfectly placed just below her bottom lip, giving justice to the term "beauty mark", all featured in a tiny face. Like a doll, or a plushie, or something cuter than those two combined. She came closer, and said something about hobbies and moles but Mina is too focused on what seemed to be an improvement to her situation.

Her heartbeat. She hears it, a round of thumps rising to a cresendo while everthing around them stayed still. The first two encounters was just complete silence, or the only thing Mina can hear was the girl's distorted voice or her steps, nothing else. This time is different. She felt hope seeping through the cracks of her soul, she can do it.

She can break free.

So like Chaeyoung, Mina also laid out a plan to make herself immune —little by little— to the younger's power. She started with the getting info of what's happening whenever Chaeyoung stops time, how frequent she does it, the reasons why —which is mostly because of her. She takes note of every encounter, and took advantage of one's that aren't for her, to try and move her body, starting from her fingers —to which she succeeded one afternoon while walking home with Momo.

Mina eventually knew the name of the girl; Son Chaeyoung —all thanks to Jeongyeon and her ever so innocent way of verbal vomiting details about her friends. So she also did her own little research —and by that she meant knowing where she lives, her hangout spots in and outside the school and the shops she visits on weekends. Mina made sure to be low-key, hiding the purpose of her "trips" to Momo with "I'm just gonna check new games available at the store.", the latter is just thankful enough that Mina has finally found a another reason to get out of her room.

As the "pauses" kept on happening, Mina continuously improved. From fingers to her eyes then her head, she's taking back control. And while that made her happy, the aftermath that reflected on Chaeyoung hit her guts like a rushing truck. She's clearly affected, and it's not looking good. Mina wanted to talk to her and tell everything, but she knows that she has to wait —wait for Chaeyoung to finally be comfortable enough to come to her at her own will.

So she remained a silent guardian looking after the indecisive wizard.

Until the day she feared come to the surface.

It was P. E., Mina's class were doing laps across the field under the already blazing morning sun. While some are having fun sweating their breakfasts away, Mina feels like she's melting slowly. Good thing she's the next one to run. She re-tied her hair to a ponytail, ducks down in position, ready to hussle it down to first place. The shot was fired, and the three of them quickly dashed forward, with Mina —of course— taking the lead. She just finished her first lap when she hear a piercing yell from the gymnasium, which was just beside where they are.

And there it is again —a flash of white light hitting her as Mina sprints, making her squint with how bright it was, she thought she'll remained still after that but instead she lost her balance and trips to the ground, scratching her knee. The pain was nothing compared to how shocked she was when she opened her eyes and saw her two classmates still on their running formation, stuck like a statue.

And she is sitting on the ground —dusting herself off.

"I— I can move now! Is this real? Yes!!", Mina said while she gets up, patting her cheeks, checking if she's really conscious. She was able to stand up with ease, it's a little hard to breathe —but she's fine.

Joules of excitement flowed through Mina's veins as she finally realizes: she won. She is free —finally in control. Her celebration of waddling and fist pumps to air was cut short as time resumed, and more shouts were heard coming from the gymnasium. She looked at the crowd of sophomores rushing to open the door wide, and was shaken by what she saw next—

Chaeyoung, carried by Tzuyu, unconscious. With blood gushing out of her nose. Dahyun looks like she's about to jump at anyone who won't make way for them as she yells to her classmates to let them through.

"Myoui! What are you doing! Keep going!", her P. E. teacher shouts. But Mina couldn't care less about running or being first. Not after seeing Chaeyoung like that: drained, weak, faded. She cursed herself internally for letting this happen. She could've just talked to her, she could've stopped her from overdoing it but she let her cowardness take over and now Chaeyoung is suffering. Mina clenched her fists tightly as she storms out of the class, not giving a looking back at anyone.

The next days fly by, radio silent. Luckily Jeongyeon updates her with Chaeng's condition. It's great that she's resting, she needs that, of course. Days followed with no white light blinding her sight, no people temporarily paralyzed. No Chaeyoung. Nothing new. But it's for the best, right? Mina knew. She kept herself busy with her clubs and games.

She just needs to wait.

Lunch arrived and Mina finds herself at the rooftop. Stretching her joints to prep up for her practice. The sun isn't cruel today, the wind is even blowing steady. It's an opportunity to not waste. So she pressed play, closed her eyes and took that longing inside of her, to the spotlight.

Nearing the end of her routine, the door creaked open. Mina got so absorbed by the dance that she didn't notice the steps she knew all too well. As she does the last pose, time stopped. She quickly took a breath in, contemplating whether this is the right time to approach her. Or maybe she should just run away, like she always does. To cause distress is the last thing she wants, especially to the girl who saved her once, who took an interest on her —who actually tried to look at what's behind the facade of the prim and proper Myoui Mina. The one who trying to notice the little things.

Uncertainty raged on inside Mina's mind, then Chaeyoung touched her again; tucked some displaced stands of her hair to the back of her ear. And she felt it again. The flint that was set off, sparking inside her — making her feel warm.

_Why did I ever hesitated?_

As Chaeyoung walks away, Mina retreated from her pose and marched forward —with her new found courage, she will let her know.

_It's okay. You can trust me._

Mina grabbed the girl's arm, making her halt, and eyes met eyes —one burning and ready, the other confused and frightened.

There's no turning back.

And with a smile, that Mina prayed to come out friendly, she mustered—

"Caught you."

...

Chaeyoung hums in glee as she parks her bike in front of their house, groceries in hand, and a big-ass smile gleaming as she enters. She sang an greeting to her mom, who was a bit annoyed at first but then melted when Chaeyoung kissed her on the cheek, giggling as she retreated.

"Someone had a good time.", Mrs. Son commented. Chaeyoung just continued her series of "La la la's" as she took out the contents of the bags one by one.

"It's okay, I can do it. Go check Dahyun upstairs, she's been waiting for you."

Chaeng nodded and went to her room, replaying her talk with Mina earlier in her head. She's still elated to finally have a normal conversation with her. And needless to say, she can't wait for more.

"Yo Dubs! My broooooo~", Chaeyoung greeted as she opens the door, finding Dahyun, sitting on the floor with her grandma's diary; holding the necklace that came with it. Looking so lost.

"Dubu?", Chaeng inched closer to check her friend, brows furrowed.

"You and Mina-unnie met?", Dahyun answered.

Chaeyoung stopped dead in her tracks. _What?_

"How did you know?"

"I just heard you say it, Chaeng.", Dahyun replied back, eyes still wide open, looking back at Chaeyoung —or past her.

"No, I haven't said any—", Chaeng got cut off with Dahyun quickly standing up. Rushing to collect her things, chest heaving wildly with every move.

"Dahyun, what's going on? Won't you stay for dinner?", Chaeng said as she tapped Dahyun, the latter flinched at the touch. Dahyun only flinches at two occasions: when she's being trickled or scared.

And Chaeyoung isn't rubbing her friend's ear right now.

"I'm okay, I just forgot that I had something to do at home. I'll go now.", Dahyun answered as she walks out of the room, Chaeyoung had to follow suit.

"Oh Dahyun-ah!", Mrs. Son called. Dahyun halted for a bit, and bowed to Chaeng's mom.

"I have to go now Auntie, I'll make sure to text you when I'm home. The rice cakes will surely be delicious!", she said as she walks out leaving a very confused mother and daughter.  


She might not know it exactly, but Chaeyoung feels it —something's wrong. But she's not ready for how bad it actually is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! 1/3 of the story is done! How was it so far?  
> The update came late due to personal reasons but here it is anyway. 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this as much as I do.  
> Thanks for your time. :)


	13. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing is a curse. They are on the move.

The truth is always awful. Ugly. Unapologetic. Vile.

Once you become exposed to the filth of reality, it changes you.

And you start to doubt every single thing you used to believed in.

...

Chaeyoung walked in to her classroom, a smile plastered on her face; excited for what today has to offer. That smile quickly turned to a questioning look as she sees Tzuyu standing next to her seat, waiting.

"What's up?", Chaeyoung asked as she slumps herself to her seat.

"Dahyun. She's been quiet since I got here.", Tzuyu replied, glacing back to Dahyun's seat. She's reading, with her earphones on, an obvious sign that she don't want to talk to anyone.

"She might've woke on the wrong side of the bed, Tzu. We'll talk to her later at lunch.", she said as she rearrange the stuff she has under her desk. She glanced one more time at her friend. Still pale, and sitting upright, like the top student she is.

Dahyun is the human equivalent of Serotonin. She'll smile at you as if you have never done anything wrong in your life, like a light that warms up the world. She gets along with almost all students —from the jocks to the cheerleaders, the members of the Occult Club, the students who mostly spend their time outside their rooms, even the ones who are rumored to be a part of a gang. Everyone likes Dahyun. Dahyun likes everyone.

And during the whole morning, Dahyun didn't smile. Not even once.

...

Chaeyoung is strolling thru the hallway alone, cafeteria-bound, humming along with the chirping birds from the outside. The talk that was promised didn't happened, because Dahyun quickly declined and said that she'll need to go to the library. And Tzuyu would just take a nap in the clinic instead of being ogled again by the student population. That's the downside of being popular. It takes the peace out of someone's life. Chaeyoung's mind drifted once again to its favorite subject —Mina. Another popular girl.

_How is she doing?_

Whether Chaeyoung is lucky to meet such amazing people or is cursed because being with them means being seen, she can't tell.

Chaeyoung continues to walk outside of the food jungle and onto one of the benches along the courtyard, munching the food she just bought. Unaware of what's about to come—

"Mind if I join you?"

Chaeyoung turns around, and there she is —her favorite thought, smiling at her, lunch box in hand; like a genie who just heard her wish and decided to grant it. Chaeyoung is, once again, lost —not with her thoughts, but inside the girl's eyes. And how she became worthy of maintaining this contact despite of what she had done. So a sudden flush rose to her cheeks, making her turn away, unable to say anything. Words are a great tool, but Chaeyoung doesn't know how to use it.

Mina might've gotten a clue of the younger's internal struggle. She walked ahead of her and set herself on the bench in front of them, tapping the surface lightly, calling Chaeyoung out.

"Come join me instead.", Mina said. And Chaeyoung automatically moved, like a marionette who's string got pulled.

"Do you know I still haven't got a full grasp of what your voice sounds like?", Chaeyoung glanced at Mina as she started to speak again. Determined to hold a proper conversation this time. She watched as Mina carefully untied the cover of her bento box, and opened it to reveal a glistening serving of omurice adorned by a penguin drawn using ketchup paired with gracious pieces of octopus-shaped sausages.

"My voice?", Chaeyoung answered. Mina looked back at her, and nodded before putting her hands together; a little prayer to bless the food. Chaeyoung panicked and clasped her hands too, making some bits of her rice ball fall to her skirt. She turned around to meet Mina giggling at her, eyes closed, giving way for everyone to focus on her gummy smile.

Someone's breath hitched.

"What are you doing? Your skirt—", another round of soft laughs becomes audible to Chaeyoung. Part of her wants to pat herself on the back for making Mina cackle, another part wants to murder her for being such an embarrassment. Is dirtying your skirt comedic now? Maybe.

Chaeyoung settled for a sigh. She waited for Mina to recover, wiping her happy tears away. Mina quickly fixed herself to answer the lingering question.

"Yes, your voice. Whenever you stop time and speak, your voice sounds distorted, like we're underwater. And the first time we spoke I mostly did the talking. So I haven't really heard your voice yet. Will you be able to answer my questions now?"

Chaeyoung gulped, it was time.

"Sure.", and she starts.

...

It was Chaeyoung's 12th birthday. Her mom and was busy with cooking and she is bored. The party hasn't started yet. Her new-found friend Tzuyu, or who she calls as "ChouTzu" because it sounded cool for her, is mesmerized with the older woman cooking and decided that she will stay, while hugging her dog plushie.

So Chaeyoung walked to the garden, where Dahyun is playing with Son Logan: the family dog.

"Dubu! Let's play!", Chaeyoung called out, Dahyun quickly ran to her and they continued to dash outside the Son's house.

They made it to the park, and Dahyun stopped running. Chaeyoung turned around when she can no longer hear her friend's footsteps. She saw Dahyun climbing the tree they just passed by.

"Dubu! What are you doing?", she asked as she also tried to climb up, but was unsuccessful because she can't get a proper grip.

"Dubu!", Chaeyoung yelled again, Dahyun is too far up the tree. She glanced down and smiled at her friend, and pointed at the cat trapped at the end of the branch she's sitting on.

"Chaeyoungie! I will save the cat, wait for me!", Dahyun carefully advanced towards the cat. Chaeyoung gulped, anyone in that situation would do so —especially because her friend will hit a concrete floor if she fall down.

She was able to breathe when Dahyun already got the cat on her arms, and all she needs to do is to move back to the trunk and climb down.

But not everything goes according to plan.

The cat jumped out of Dahyun's arm, making her lose her balance.

Dahyun yelled.

_Dubu!_

Chaeyoung gritted her teeth, she felt something sparked inside her lungs, like a boiling-hot fluid making its way to every vain, flowing relentlessly. She felt every fiber of her body burn and her bones cracked one by one. Her eyes were shaded with red making it hard for her to see cleary but still kept her eyes fixed on Dahyun's falling body. Nevermind the pain, all she can think of is saving her bestfriend.

"STOP!"

And everything stops.

Chaeyoung's knees collapsed to the ground. Her breath stopped, because her friend is now suspended mid-air. She looked around and saw a couple of adult men running to the rescue who remained still like a statue, the cat who landed safely on its feet —also not moving.

"Wha—"

Her mind went back to Dahyun, she forced her self up and tried to run towards her even if she feels like her legs are slowly turning into noodles. She made it, and with a yell, Chaeyoung pulled Dahyun down to the ground, which felt like almost playing tug-of-war with the Earth's gravity.

A loud beep rang through Chaeyoung's ears and everything resumed.

The adult men tripped over nothing, the cat ran away from the scene as fast as it can.

And Dahyun is safe. Not a single bruise. And eyes fixed on Chaeyoung's heaving body.

"Are you okay Dubu?!", Chaeyoung said in between deep breaths.

"You...", Dahyun replied, eyes not blinking.

"What?", Chaeyoung replied. She can still feel her whole body ache.

"H— how did you save me?", Dahyun asked, her body visibly shaking.

"I don't... Dubu I don't know every—", Chaeyoung got cut off by the people who quickly picked Dahyun up. An ambulance was later called. Everything was blurry and hurting. And she misses her grandma.  


And it was her first birthday she spent without her bestfriend.

...

"I still don't know how or why I can do it, really. I just can.", Chaeyoung sighed as she ends her story. Mina remained still, just observing the younger girl.

"I understand. It's not something people can easily explain. Thanks Chaeyoungie, for trusting me.". Mina's hand unconsciously moved near Chaeyoung's arm, but noticed it just in time before she looked at her.

"Do you think I'm a freak?", Mina was taken aback with what she heard, and with how Chaeyoung's eyes look. Open, weak... lonely. Like everything about her became bared out in the wild. Mina remained silent.

_I knew it. What am I even thinking?_

"Of course y—"

Chaeyoung never really knew the reason why she can stop time. She goes out to do little good deeds because she thought that what she is destined to do. But it never really made sense. Nothing did.

"I don't, Chaeyoung.", Mina replied with a smile.

But maybe meaning is on its way now.  


"Never."

...

Chaeyoung is skipping, not as in cutting classing, but literally skipping her way to the room. If there's a Cloud 9, this could be it. Because nothing can get better than this —talking with Mina, being with Mina.

Mina. Mina. Mina.

Another sign escaped her, the good kind.

She opened the door reveal to a scene she had never had witnessed before.

Dahyun kicking desks away, cheeks flushed in anger, eyes bloodshot.

"You are all disgusting! How can you say things like that! Pigs! Scums! You are all fucked up!", Dahyun yelled at the top of her lungs. Fingers were pointed at. People gasped.

"Oi Kim! Watch your mouth!", one of their male classmates stood up.

"You watch you filthy mouth! The nurse?! Really?! Do you even have basic decency?!", Dahyun snapped back, making the guy even more pissed.

"You fucking bitc—", Dahyun docked her head, avoiding the incoming slap. And then pushed the boy's back, making him hit the ground.

"Too fucking slow", Dahyun sneered.

"Ya!", the other students uproared with Dahyun's clapback. Chaeyoung stayed still, standing at the door way, still shocked with all that's happening.

_What the fuck is going on?! Did Dubs just cursed?!_

Two more girls are about to attack Dahyun, and that's when Tzuyu came in and towered the enemies with her height.

"Back the fuck off."

Four words. That's all that it takes to silence the whole room. Their classmates started fixing their uniforms and desks back in order. Tzuyu glanced back at Dahyun.

"What the fuck is w—", Tzuyu snapped.

"Fucking leave me alone! You're no different!", Dahyun yelled back and proceeded to walk out of the room.

"Dubs, hey... Ah!", Chaeyoung's arm hit the door as Dahyun shoved her to the side, before finally dashing out.

"You okay Chaeng?", Tzuyu asked as she check her arm.

"Yeah... what happened?", Chaeyoung asked.  


"I have no fucking idea.",  


...  


The marble table is shining, like the eyes of the man leaning on the other side of it. A knock was heard.

"Come in.", he commanded.

Two people draped in silky red robes swiftly came in, heads bowed low.

"My lord.", the two kneeled down. Eyes still fixed to the ground. The man approached them, heels clicking with every step.

"We are your humble servants, faithful to your cause.", the two said with cracking voice.

Fear numbs the senses.

A dry chuckle rang through the servants' ears.

"What brings you here?", he asked.

"My lord, we have found the new one.", they said as they bowed lower; foreheads an inch away from the floor.

A clap was heard, and another. And another.

The man laughed, and the servants can swear that it was the most sinister thing they have ever heard.  


"Good... call the girl. Tell her it's time to pay her debt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Been a while, I know. But I hope you'll still enjoy this new chapter. Let me know what you think, I'd be glad to hear it! 
> 
> As always, thanks for your time. Stay safe. :)


	14. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking in, breaking down.

Chaeyoung is welcomed by an empty seat in front of her, again. It has been a week since Dahyun decided to just shut herself out from the rest of the world, and her friends still don't know why. Tzuyu has been snarling at people who mention the girl's name —a desperate attempt to dissolve the gossips spreading around like the new plague to the student population, even if she herself is unsure of what is real. And it's not like they didn't try to reach out to Dahyun to know the truth, or to just offer a shoulder she can lean on, but the words of Mrs. Kim are clear and piercing: She does not want to see anyone.

"This is getting worse, Chaeng.", Tzuyu said as she settles herself on Dahyun's seat, facing the new comer.

"I know, but she's not telling us anything..." Chaeyoung replied, rubbing her temples. She's been having headaches since that disastrous day, really pouring her neurons to get even just a tiny clue of what has ticked the bomb inside her friend, but she can't think of anything. Chaeyoung has never met a person who can match her Grandma's patience, until Dahyun came. She's strong, and calm even under the heaviest of pressures, a.k.a. her parents. And to her friends, she's the voice of reason among their little group, and with her gone... things are going insane.

Tzuyu left out a dry chuckle that sent her friend at the edge of her seat, _Is she gonna punch me?!_

"And is that suppposed to stop us from helping her? We can't just pray to God for her to just come back, because first of all: God's a bitch, and Dahyun is needs us right now. We move and we'll never stop 'til she's back and okay.", Chaeyoung was bitch-slapped by Tzuyu's words. Moping around because Dahyun's not here isn't gonna change the situation. They can't just wait and hope for the best, they need to do something for Dahyun —anything.

"Yeah, we need a plan.", Chaeyoung said with eyes staring straight ahead.

...

The bell rang throughout the school for the fourth time, marking the start of their lunch. Tzuyu and Chaeyoung stood up in perfect sync, walking steadfast to the door. As they stroll along the hall and to the courtyard, they were stopped by Jeongyeon's yell, behind her trailing the popular Japanese trio. Chaeyoung glanced at Tzuyu, who replied with a nod —her face void of any emotion.  
  
"Got any news?", Momo fired away after reaching their spot. Chaeyoung glanced to Mina, who gave a small smile, serving as an assurance that it's okay, that everyone is as worried as her.

"Nothing. Mrs. Kim wouldn't even let us go to her room. She's not answering our calls too.", Chaeng finally answers the question.

"That's not like her. What could've happened?", Sana asked, flipping a switch inside Tzuyu, again.

"She fucking snapped, that's what happened. She got fed up with the people here, all these happy-go-lucky morons who think she got it easy just cause she's all bright and shit. But they haven't got a damn clue about wha—"

"Tzu, enough.", Jeongyeon quickly halted her sister before Sana's head sink any deeper than it already has. Tzuyu cleared her throat, and muttered an apology, but it's clear that she's still on her fight mode.

"If it's just the idiots here, she wouldn't act out like that, Dahyun is patient, too patient for her own good. Dahyun would just sigh at the sight of a trashed room. She would rather fix what's wrong rather than calling it out. It's clearly something else. If you wanna make her get out of that room, better start thinking.", Momo said as she stood up, collecting her things. The rest was just dumbfounded with what they just heard.

"Where are you going?", Sana asked as she tugged Momo's skirt.

"Gotta get some fresh air.", Momo answered as she walked away from the group.

And the ones left at the courtyard spent their free time in silence.  
  


...  
  


"So you got a plan too huh?", Mina said as she approached her friend, who quickly fell out of the fence she had been desperately trying to climb.

"What the fu– Mina?! What are you doing here?!", Momo replied with a hushed voiced.

Mina wants to laugh at the blushing mess in front of her, but she knows better than that.

"Making sure you won't get arrested for trespassing, Momo-chan."

Momo dusted herself off, looking up at a window she wants to peek into, an effort to retain her sanity.

"I can't just do nothing, Mina. You know me... I can't just let her be like this.", Momo replied. "I can't just keep on doing nothing while she–"

"I know, I'm not trying to stop you. I'm here to help.", Mina answers as she points a tree at the side of the Kim's house, It's not that tall for them to have a visual inside the house, but it would be enough to let them jump on the other side of the fence.

"Fine, I can use you. Let's go!", Momo quickly ran to the tree with Mina trailing behind her, serving as the lookout. Momo started to climb, and quickly leaped into the Kim's yard. She glanced back to Mina who pointed at her phone, meaning she'd call her if anyone's near. Momo nodded and proceeded to crawl her way to the side of the house, peeked at its large glass door, checking if anyone's inside. She sighed at the sight of an empty living room and kitchen, maybe Dahyun's parents are still at work.

Momo steps inside, unaware of the risk she's putting herself into, and went straight to the display of plaques and trophies that all belongs to Dahyun. Piano recitals, writing competitions, girl's scout badges —it's all there. From when she's five until now, she never failed to bring home a medal, like soldier decorated with every war she have won.

 _You really got it all, don't you Kim?_ , Momo's eyes wander more till she found a family photo, captured at what seemed to be a Science fair. Her parents are both smiling, full of pride for their only daughter who's adorned by shining pieces of metal hanging around her porcelain neck.

Momo sighed again, Dahyun is smiling politely —but her eyes are like two tiny voids that has swallowed what remains of the joy that used to spark there before. Just like a soldier, who's honored for her bravery and talent, but hallowed from the inside.

_Maybe not._  
  


...  
  


Mina settles herself behind the tree, and thanked the skies of covering the blazing rays of the sun that's just not really necessary for a Saturday afternoon. She keeps glancing back and forth like the good lookout she is, remaning calm in the face of a possible criminal record. She's worried, of course, because Momo once shouted "Fuck the Police!" at the top of her lungs back when they were in 5th grade, in front of five officers. Momo is a genius, but there's one thing she doesn't know —fear.

And that is what makes her different from Momo. Fear runs in Mina's veins, she knows it like the back of her hand, she can recognize all of its forms and follow the messy trail it leaves behind.

Like a family.

Mina's thoughts were halted by the sound of a car parking in front of the house, she peeked out to see a middle-aged woman in formal corporate attire stepping out of the vehicle. She quickly dialled Momo's number.

_Momoring! You're gonna get sued!_

"Mina?", Momo answered in a hushed tone.

"HIrai get out of there, now. Dahyun's mom just arrived.". Mina started moving too, ducking her way to the back of the house, looking for an escape route.

"What?! Shit-", Mina just closed her eyes as a loud thud followed by the sound of something crashing became audible in the line... they're screwed.

Momo stopped dead in her tracks, because of two things: she broke a vase... an expensive looking vase.

And because of two monolidded eyes staring right back at her through the cracks of an open bedroom door.

"Shit...", and that's all Momo said. After nights of rehearsing over and over again her monologue to cheer the girl up or to just let her know that her friends missed her so much, so does some people she might haven't considered as one yet.

"Dahyun? Are you upstairs? What was that noise?", Mrs. Kim spoke from the living room.

 _I'm fucked. So much for going covert._ , Momo internally mocks herself as she closed her eyes, accepting the fact that she might be grounded for the next weeks to come or be branded as a felon.

Footsteps are approaching, Mina's voice became distant as she lowers her phone down. This is it.

Until she was snatched by the arm. And the next thing she knows, she's pushed to the wall with her mouth covered.

"Oh my! The vase! Explain this to me Dahyun! Come out of there right now!", Mrs. Kim commanded.

Dahyun is still pinning Momo against the wall. Her hands feeling the staggering breaths coming from the vase-shattering culprit.

"Don't make a sound.", Dahyun said. Momo just nodded as sincerely as she can. And her mouth was free again. Dahyun proceeds to open her door.

"Mother... Oh! The vase!", Dahyun did her best to act ignorant of the mess in front of her. Her mom is silent. But she know what will come out of her mouth anyways, so she can retaliate.

"Must be a racoon, the window's open. See? I forgot to close it. I apologize, Mother. Let me clean this up, the shards might wound you.", Dahyun said as she closes her door to get the task done. Mrs. Kim wasn't able to talk back, so she just let out a sigh.

And so did Momo.

She felt her phone vibrate again, she quickly dismissed the call and left a message for Mina.

**I'm still alive. And I don't think I'll be sued. But I'M SO FUCKED.**

"Thank goodness!", Mina did mini-fist bumps in the air. At least a criminal record is out of the table now. Momo just needs to get out quietly.

**Okay! Meet me on the back, use the window from the second floor facing south. Take care!**

Momo puts her phone back to her pocket. She was about to do just like that, but it seems like she have gotten a bit clumsy. Just as she's about to sit down the door opened, making her tense all over. Dahyun locks the door before facing her, face still blank as a canvas.

"What are doing here?", Dahyun asked as she sits by her bed.

"I—", Momo might've forgot how to function.

_I'm so worried about you it's driving me nuts. I can't think straight and all your friends are sad because you're not letting them help you. And I wanna help you too, I do. Because I think you're the best person I have ever met and it's fine that you hate me but please just let me help you. I wanna make you feel okay. Because you're important to me! Ever since!_

"What? I can't —wait. What?!", Dahyun quickly stood up and leaned closer to Momo, who's starting to sweat now.

"I'm just checking if you're okay...", Momo mumbles, Dahyun looks like a base commander that has been attacked in secret, unable to comprehend nor make a move.

"I–", Momo needed to push all the nerves threatening to escape her body., "I wanted to let you know that you're friends are worried, and they want to help. Just reach out to them.", Momo continues.

Dahyun bowed her head, lost in the moment. Trying to grasp.

To know.

"You can leave now. I kept the window open, there's an emergency ladder on the left. You'll know where to go from there.", Dahyun sternly said as she walks away, without giving a glance back to the girl who's internally freaking out with how their encounter turned out.

"Wait—"

"Go now. My mother will come up in three minutes. You wouldn't like it if she sees you."

With a sigh, Momo silently left the room. Dahyun walked towards the small window of her room. Watching Momo walk away and be welcomed by Mina, she remained there as their retreating figures became slowly distant.

A knock was heard.

"Dahyun, come down. We need to talk.", her mom instructed.

And of course she knows what it is for.  
  


"I will go back to school tomorrow, Mother."  
  


...  
  


Chaeyoung has been inside her room all day, which is unusual for her —especially on a Saturday afternoon. A few checks have been done by her mom and her little brother, they know what's going on, and they can't help but to also worry. After all the two have known each other for basically their whole lives.

But it wasn't a case of the good 'ol Son Chaeng blues —she is on a mission. She wanted to slap herself hard for not noticing it earlier, but Dahyun changed since the last time she was here. And here is where she'll find the answer, the cure... anything.

And there it is.

_Holy shit—_

Chaeyoung almost lauched herself to space with how hard she pushed her body away from her study desk —in pure horror.

_HOLY SHIT!_

She curled to the floor, hugging her knees together.

_This can't happen—_

She remembered one of the nights they spend together, in her room, just talking about all sorts of things. The topic shifted to mundane topics to her abilities. Those were the times when Dahyun thought that it's cool to hold a special ability like, Chaeng.

_"Wouldn't it be nice to have a superpower like yours?"_

_"Then that makes the two us the same. Think of something else Dubs!"_

They were just kids back then, unaware of the consequences of their words, their decisions.

_"Then I will... ah! I wanna read minds!"_

_"Ooh! Then we can be like the new X-men!"_

And they both laughed it all away.

_No—_

And it might be a tale as old as time; or used a little too often —but it is always good to keep one thought in mind.  
  


Be careful of what you wish for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again folks! It has been months, I know. I went thru a slump that made me a bit disorganized about writing. But here it is. Don't hesitate to leave a comment, I love reading those and I appreciate it. 
> 
> I apologize for the delay, and again, thanks for your time.


	15. Author's Note

Hi! I hope all of you are doing well, safe and in good company. 

I have been writing Thirty Seconds for quite some time now. It has been a product of a question that sprung out on one of my drinking sessions with friends, and it had been on my mind ever since. It was such an experience creating a story out of it and including two my most-loved idols with it. 

I guess what I want to say is, lately, I have lost my grip in writing it... due to personal reasons I won't bother you with. And I would like to take a break for now, to reorganize everything. It may not be obvious, but I take this story seriously, and I'm not a fan of half-assed works. I want to create a story that I'll like, personally, and something that I can be proud of doing. 

More than that, I want you to enjoy ready this, till the last second. I owe this much to you guys, who followed the story so far and gave your support with every chapter that came out. I want you to be satisfied with the time you have invested. So I will take a break, to come back even better, and give you the rest of Thirty Seconds. 

This hiatus can take weeks, or even months. And I would understand if you'll unsubscribe or forget about this completely. But I will be back, and if you'll be around by that time. I hope the rest of the chapters will interest you as well. 

Thank you for all the comments, the upvotes and kudos, and of course; the time you spent with reading this. I appreciate it so much and I will always remember how warm you accepted Thirty Seconds. 

If ever you want to check out the other fanfic I'm writing, which will have MiChaeng in it, you can check it out. It is a DahMo AU titled Yours To Give. Shameless plugging aye yoo

So there it is, folks. Take care and be kind to yourselves. 

_Beep_


End file.
